Happily Ever After
by C.Queen
Summary: Basically Sir Harry Hart and Commoner Eggsy Unwin can't seem to stop meeting in the weirdest ways throughout the kingdom they both reside in. In fact you might say that every meeting they have is straight out of a Disney movie lol. Will they every stop just meeting and become something more...well...this is something straight out of a Disney movie.
1. Snowstorms and Shipwrecks

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way of it.

Note: Each chapter will contain two meetings, good luck recognizing the Disney movie! Suggestions are welcome!

Snowstorms and Shipwrecks

Having lost his horse, and oh but he was going to have words with the beast when he got his hands on him, Sir Harry Hart trudged towards the structure in front of him with single-minded focus, his clothes frozen against his skin and providing him with zero warmth or protection from the unseasonably cold weather. He could only pray that the building in front of him could not only provide him with new clothes that were far more suited for the weather than his current ones, but that there would be someone in the simple structure who might have seen the Queen earlier and could point him in her direction.

That he wanted to put said queen over his knee and give her the spanking she had coming to her was something Harry told himself he needed to get over. The woman was stuck in a loveless marriage with their king, who Harry had little liking for, so her habit of running away in a pout when King Arthur ignored her or took a new mistress was something understandable. If terribly childish and annoying for whichever Kingsman got sent after her.

And in this instance he'd volunteered to go after her, Harry reminded himself with dark humor, since it had seemed like the only way to get away from Prince Hans. The visiting royal had apparently gotten it into his head that Harry would make an excellent bed partner during his stay, and he hadn't been able to shake the two faced little prick without being rude enough to get him in trouble earlier. And Arthur just loved to find things to call him out about, so when the order to find her had been raised he'd jumped at the chance even though he was in charge, and could have stuck someone else with the task.

Seeing that there was a sign attached to the building Harry gave it two hard whacks, dislodging the snow enough to see that he'd arrived at 'Wandering Oaken Trading Post'. And it had a sauna.

Eyes lighting up a little, Harry hurried to get the door open, moving as fast as he could as he tried not to show how cold and dishevelled he currently was as his attention moved to the side to take in the man sitting behind the counter.

When the large individual, who looked friendly enough but was obviously built like an ox, went into a spiel about his summer stock Harry did his best to keep his pleasant expression in place as he politely declined the homemade sunscreen and asked instead about where he might find clothes and winter boots.

"That would be in our winter department."

Staring in the direction the man motioned to Harry winced a little, seeing the very limited selection he was going to have to choose from. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and walking over Harry selected what he hoped would fit him decently enough before walking back towards the counter, inquiring as to whether a woman, one who looked like the queen, perhaps, had passed through recently.

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, Sir."

But even as the man said it the bell on the door sounded, drawing both their attention to the figure who'd just staggered into the room, causing the trading post's owner to tack on that he'd meant Harry and this fellow.

The young man was at least dressed for the weather, wearing heavy winter gear and a red bandana over the lower half of his face which was a good thing since he was covered in ice and snow, to the point where not even his hair color was obvious right away.

Beautiful green eyes though, Harry noted as the shop owner tried to sell his summer stock again without any luck. Stunning eyes really, especially when they were fired up with anger and purpose as the younger man march over to him, glaring at him for several heartbeats before saying the words 'carrots' and 'behind you' while trying to look around Harry.

Taking that to be the boy's rude way of asking him to move, Harry took a step to the side and watched the boy retrieve the root vegetables, tossing them on the counter beside Harry's own purchases before stomping over in the direction of the winter stock without so much as a thank you.

"A real howler in July. Wherever could it be coming from?"

"The North Mountain."

Repeating the boy's words, it was good to know in case that was the direction he would be needing to head in, Harry stepped aside when the boy came back with more things, willing to let him go first since it gave him an extra couple of minutes to warm up.

"That will be forty."

"Forty? No, ten."

Listening to them argue Harry had to wince on the boy's behalf when, in response to the trader's comment about the problem of supply and demand, the boy shot back that he sold ice for a living at the moment.

Ouch.

And then to just make matters worse the boy turned his obvious frustration with his circumstances towards the shop keeper, who had obviously inflated his prices to take advantage of the odd weather the were having. The boy apparently hadn't noticed the size of the man he was dealing with, and Harry had barely enough time to open his mouth before the trader was around the counter and got a grip on the boy that made it clear he meant business.

In short order said shop owner had thrown the boy out the front door and then offered him fish heads in a jar for disturbance.

"Ah no, thank you."

"Alright then, let's ring in your purchase." Looking Harry's items over the trader gave him a price, which was also over double its actual value. Harry wasn't about to argue with him though, even though he could have taken the minor giant down regardless of their difference in size. But everyone had to make a living, and he was in a hurry besides.

Thinking again of the boy Harry asked the man to include the boy's items as well, paying the amount when he got his new total without a wince. His request for a place to change was granted happily, and once he'd done so Harry headed out in his new clothes and with the items he'd purchased under one arm.

It wasn't hard to follow the boy's tracks to the barn, and reaching the door Harry found himself pausing at the sound of an instrument being strummed. The song that followed was one that made his lips twitch in amusement, especially when the boy pretended to be the reindeer Harry assumed the boy used to pull his sleigh which was still parked outside.

But since he was pressed for time Harry opened the door to the barn after the song's second verse, blinking in surprise as he got a look at the boy currently stretched out on the straw in front of him beside the reindeer he'd been singing about. He'd thought the eyes were lovely, but the boy himself was gorgeous from his light brown hair to his trim, muscled body, which was now on display. Pity he was on a mission, Harry thought as he allowed himself one long, appreciative look before he threw the carrots at the boy, followed by the rest of his supplies.

"Did you see a well dressed woman on your journey here?"

"What ya givin me these for?"

Wincing at both the accent and the mangling of the words, Harry didn't bother to answer that question, instead repeating his own again.

For several moments the boy just looked at him, taking his measure before jerking his chin in a yes motion, setting his lute aside to give him his full attention. "You's a Kingsman, ain'tcha? If ya lookin for our daft queen she's at the inn bout half an hour up the mountain if ya go straight from here. Drunk off her arse she was, but with enough money ta get away with it. They didn't have a room for the likes of me, even in their stable, so I came this way."

"Ah. Thank you for the information."

A pause. "Thanks for the supplies."

"You're welcome. I hope the rest of your week goes better."

The smirk that crossed the boy's face as he thanked him shouldn't have struck Harry as so appealing, and exasperated with himself and the fact that he found himself loathed to go and do his duty Harry came to the conclusion that he better beat a hasty retreat before he did something foolish like ask where he might find the boy at a later date so that they might get better acquainted.

So with one last smile Harry headed out, aware that the boy's eyes followed him until the door was shut behind him.

Oh well, back to work as per usual.

)

Drifting with the movements of the sea Eggsy stared blindly up into the sky, not even really seeing it as he continued to be lost in his thoughts. It had been a bad couple of weeks, and about the only good part of it was that the weather was back to normal, even if he hadn't gotten his ice job back. The superstitious bastard he'd worked for had decided he was bad luck and that had been that, no surprise. And getting that job had been a bitch in the first place, his reputation the sort that reputable businessmen wanted nothing more than to stay clear of him. Even the ones who genuinely believed he'd turned himself around for the most part wanted nothing to do with him just cause of his stepfather. Everyone knew the bastard in these parts, it seemed.

Features pinching, thoughts of Dean tended to do that to his face, Eggsy got a mouthful of sea water for it which had him sputtering and shifting to tread water, which led him to realize three things he'd failed to notice in the past half an hour or so.

The first that he was dangerously far away from shore, shit, and the second was that he was also close to a nearby boat, which was moored at the moment which made no sense to Eggsy once he checked out the ship's flags. It was one of theirs, why wasn't it in the harbor?' Then the fireworks started going off into the just dark enough sky, which was the third thing Eggsy had somehow managed to miss.

Curiosity getting the best of him, which it usually did, Eggsy swam over cautiously, keeping an eye out for anyone that might spot him and decide to throw a harpoon or something in his direction. Now that would be a fun way to die just cause he had more curiosity than most cats. But no, thankfully, he got to his destination easily enough, and putting his somewhat legendary climbing skills to good use Eggsy scaled the side of the boat and managed to maneuver himself to a spot where he could see onto the main deck.

Thanks to the lanterns and the bright light provided by the moon Eggsy could see that a party of some sort was going on, with music playing and a lot of fancy dressed seamen dancing around to it while two well-dressed blokes-oh. The old man wasn't someone Eggsy recognized, but the second was the bloke from that trading post. The posh Kingsman who'd bought his supplies for him and handed them over even before asking him bout the queen.

Eyes focusing solely on the Kingsman now, Eggsy admired the way the man's breeches hugged those muscled thighs of his, and the predatory elegance of the way the man moved about as he talked to the other bloke. Probably about his father's age, had he lived, Eggsy guessed, but this one was fitter than most blokes his own age, and a great deal sexier on top of that. Plus he'd always had a problem keepin his hands to himself when it came to men who were so perfect in their appearance. Made him want to mush them up good and proper every time.

But since he couldn't just haul himself up and join the party, he was only wearing cut offs as it was, Eggsy reluctantly told himself that he needed to get his ass in gear and start heading for land before he got himself eaten b sharks or run over by the ship he was clinging to.

So with one last admiring look at the Kingsman Eggsy forced himself to get back into the water, beginning his swim back towards land when the boom of explosions and the shouting of scared men stopped him in mid stroke, so that he swung around in time to see that the fucking ship was on fire.

Moving on pure instinct Eggsy started swimming back, unable to just turn his back on what was happening even though he really regretted the decision when the loudest explosion yet went off, near to deafening him in the process. And then, while his ears rang like church bells, Eggsy saw him, his posh bloke clinging to a piece of the ship seconds before the man slid off and into the water, disappearing into it with a sense of finality that said he wasn't coming back up under his own steam.

"FUCK!"

Swimming over as quick as he could, Eggsy dived under and started swimming after his target, grateful for the ablaze ship above them cause it provided just enough light that he could spot the body drifting down, down, down into the darkness. And grabbing the man under his arms soon as he'd reached him, Eggsy started swimming hard towards the surface, his legs moving overtime and screaming for it as he fought their way up with all the strength he had in him.

Gasping like a starving man soon as he broke the surface, Eggsy gulped the fresh air down fast as he could and then getting as good a grip on the man he had ahold of as he could, Eggsy started swimming for shore, ignoring everything else because if anyone else needed help he wasn't in no condition to give it. Plus knowing his luck his uninvited presence would be blamed somehow for the ship blowing up, that was the story of his life after all, so searching for a lifeboat wasn't in his best interest neither. Saving the bloke he had was his good deed for the week, and determined to get them both to shore Eggsy concentrated solely on that.

By the time they reached shore Eggsy had to drag both their arses across the sand until they were far enough away from the water that it wasn't lapping at them. And while he wasn't a seafaring man by an means Eggsy knew enough to go to work getting the water out of the other man's lungs, breathing into the cool, unresponsive mouth in between until his 'damsel' in distress coughed up the water finally, though the man's eyes barely fluttered near as Eggsy could tell before they shut again, the man slipping back into unconsciousness.

Good enough, Eggsy figured, as he flopped down beside his passed out swimming partner, just lying there for several minutes on his back before he had enough energy to roll onto his side, thinking to check that the man was still with him and didn't have an injuries he might have missed from the explosion and such.

Still a good pulse, thank God, and when Eggsy ran his hands through the still thick brown hair he found the large goose egg easily enough, which made him laugh in exhausted hilarity because of his own name, or at least the one he chose to go by since who in their right mind wanted to go by Gary, honestly?

"You'll be alright, I'm thinking. Though you're a right lucky bastard that I was there, didn't see none of them others comin to save your fine arse any time soon. Which is practically sacrilegious ya know, seein as it's so fine."

Eggsy liked the feel of the man's hair as he carded his fingers through it, it was so soft and seemed to cling to his fingers. And wondering if on some level the man was aware of him Eggsy found himself singing an old love song about wishing to be with one's love, keeping his voice just loud enough for both their ears in the hopes of continuing to lull the man into unconsciousness, so that he could leave the bloke once he was sure he'd be up and about soon enough without his help.

The song interrupted by the sound of a dog barking, Eggsy sat up and looked in that direction, seeing a tall figure coming towards them with a large dog running full speed in his direction.

"Ah hell."

As if in agreement the man lying beside him groaned, eyelashes fluttering again only this time they opened wide, trying to focus on Eggsy.

Quickly getting to his feet, he wasn't going to stick around now, Eggsy turned and started running in the opposite direction, praying that whoever was coming with the dog would stop to make sure the other man was okay before possibly coming after Eggsy, who most definitely did not want to be caught.

Running on sand was always a workout, especially when one was exhausted to begin with, but Eggsy found the energy and the strength to keep going, stopping only when he was safely hidden behind some rocks where he could see the other men without being seen easily himself.

His posh Kingsman was standing on his own two feet with the support of the other now, and that made Eggsy smile even as he mentally rolled his eyes at himself for being so happy about that when the man was nothing to him but someone who'd done him a bit of kindness out of the blue.

Wasn't like they were likely to ever cross paths again, Eggsy reminded himself. But oh well, he was glad the man wasn't dead.


	2. Dancing and Daisy

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way of it.

Dancing and Daisy

Standing in the tent as he finished getting dressed, Eggsy looked into the mirror and winced at the fact that his hair was currently shoe polish black. Not that he didn't look good with black hair, he was sexy enough to pull off any hair color, but Eggsy much preferred his regular color and couldn't wait to wash the temporary color out. But he didn't want anyone to recognize him today, at least not during the show. Not that he was ashamed to be dancing, no matter what people in his part of town and even his mates thought of his training in both gymnastics and dance when he was a lad, before the money ran out and he'd had to stop. No, he didn't want anyone knowing because he didn't want to risk it getting back to Dean. The bastard would want him to hand over all the money he made, since it went without saying that his step father would consider it his simply because Eggsy was stuck living with him. That was pretty much always the case when Eggsy had decent money for a change. But he really needed the coins he planned to earn over the weekend thanks to the fact that he didn't know when he was going to get a steady job next. This whole festival thing was his chance to save up to tide him over until then.

Along with the black hair Eggsy was also wearing a red mask to cover the top half of his face, and if that didn't work he was going topless and wearing very tight black leather breeches. No one was going to be trying to identify him when they could be ogling his arse instead.

Attaching two fake hoop earrings on each ear, as well as wrist and ankle bracelets, Eggsy gave them a jingle and then nodded his head in satisfaction, thinking to himself that he was more than ready to put on a show.

Grabbing the pretty purple scarf a friend had gotten from a lost and found box at the inn he worked at, Eggsy gave it a few teasing waves and then shrugging on a robe headed out of the tent as he headed out to take his place near the stage, waiting for the signal that would indicate it was his turn to try and woe the crowd into throwing lots and lots of coins at him.

Eyes scanning the crowd, wanting to get a sense of his audience so to speak, Eggsy grimaced at the sight of one of the land's princes, who was sitting up on his mock throne as he watched the current performers with a sneer on his face. No surprise there, the bastard usually looked like he smelled something bad when he was out among the common folk. Always acting like he was so much better and purer than the rest of them, which was utter hogwash since Eggsy happened to know people who worked in the castle or had provided the prick with their less than wholesome services. A hypocrite was what he was.

It was a pity he couldn't make the ass look like a fool in front of everyone, opportunities like this didn't come every day after all, but Eggsy was in it for the money, not to mention there were bound to be Kingsman agents lurking around just in case someone tried to kill the prick. The guards he could see wouldn't be a problem, they were mostly for show as it was, but the actual…well, well, well.

A slow, cat that that got the canary grin crossing his lips, Eggsy almost purred at the sight of the man sitting astride a grey horse near the prince's 'throne', looking so very serious and alert despite the comedy routine being performed onstage. So his posh Kingsman was all recovered from his brush with death it seemed. Excellent. He'd wondered how he was doing.

But he didn't have time to dwell on the handsome almost stranger, Eggsy reminded himself, turning his attention back to the stage as the show wound down and Clopin appeared to both announce the next performer and annoy the prince with his antics, which were both things Eggsy wholeheartedly approved of. It also made him start to rethink his decision to behave himself where the royal was concerned.

Then it was his turn, Eggsy moving in to take Clopin's place so that when the smoke cleared it appeared they'd magically traded places. He was on.

Throwing himself into his routine Eggsy moved around the stage in a provocative dance that was both nice to look at while showing off his body to its best advantage as he arched and twisted his form in ways designed to make his audience acknowledge his sex appeal whether they wanted to or not. And for those who weren't won over by that Eggsy was throwing in a little stunt that would win him over more of the crowd.

Running straight across the stage Eggsy nimbly jumped off of it and onto the king's royal's dais, aware out of the corner of his eye that his Kingsman was maneuvering over with a hand on his sword. And not wanting to tempt fate Eggsy mock moved in to kiss the snotty prince and then instead shoved the man's ugly, poofy hat down over his face while leaving his scarf around the man's neck as a parting gift.

Hurrying away then to return to the stage Eggsy launched into a series of acrobatic moves that included flips and a very impressive splits if he did say so himself, Eggsy deliberately aiming a wink in the direction of a guy he'd met earlier in the day before straightening up to finish off his routine. And struck with another moment of genius that had him 'borrowing' one of the inept guards' spears and driving it into the stage, Eggsy used it as a pole to swing around on and even hung upside down from it for a moment before finishing with a flourish, grinning like mad when coins came flying at him from all directions. Yes!

Dimly aware of Coplin reappearing to do his spiel about crowning the King of Fools, Eggsy hardly paid any attention even though he'd agreed to help with that part too in payment for the man getting him into the show. But the money was the main thing and Eggsy was determined to get every coin before turning his attention to his last duty before he could head out to hide his loot.

When he felt Coplin's burning look in his direction Eggsy sighed and reluctantly headed over, putting on a show as he removed the various masks and rolled his eyes and helped kick off the losers that were dumb enough to want the title. And then he reached to remove a mask…that wasn't a mask.

Stumbling back in shock, Eggsy stared and felt horrible, recalling earlier that he'd called the man's face a mask earlier and…

And while he gaped in shock the disfigured boy was whisked away and carried off by the crowds, Eggsy watching the procession head off with a terrible feeling in his gut. He'd been a victim of society's scorn most of his life after all, praised and admired only when those 'above' him wanted something from him. And he was fine in both face and form.

Unable to walk away, though dammit, that had been the plan, Eggsy quickly retrieved boots and a shirt before he headed in the direction the crowd had taken, horrified to see that while he'd debated what to do the boy had somehow ended up tied to a wheel and was being pelted with rotten produce while being mocked and jeered by everyone.

Fury overtaking him Eggsy pushed and shoved his way through the crowd to get to the boy, not caring that all eyes turned to him as he climbed up the steps to reach the poor hunchback, who looked like a wild, trapped animal.

"Don't be afraid. I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen."

The order to leave the boy where he was had Eggsy turning to glare openly at the prince before pulling out the knife he habitually kept in his boot, using it to cut the boy loose. That done Eggsy turned to point the knife in the prince's direction as he told him off for being a huge arse just like his father, getting off on mistreating a poor boy like this, just like he did Eggsy's people. He called for justice, not surprised at all when the prince's reaction was to order Eggsy arrested, the guards moving in while the Kingsman remained where he was.

A disappearing act, a little help from the audience, rolling around on a cage with an old man imprisoned in it before jumping onto a new form of transportation, a thrown helmet used as a boomerang and destroyed royal tent later…Eggsy did another disappearing act, this time for good.

He'd made utter fools of ten palace guards and the prince, had at least helped the poor kid from earlier, and he hadn't lost a single coin.

Sweet.

)

The Feast of Fools was not a holiday Harry enjoyed by any stretch of the word. It seemed to bring out the worst instead of the best of people, particularly when the alcohol ran so freely and the point was to make fools of one's self or better yet, someone else. Like what had happened with that poor bell ringer the day before, himself stuck by protocol by the prince's side and not at all surprised when the whiney little shit refused his request to let him intervene when the people had turned feral in their treatment of the boy. Like his father the prince had, as that dancer had bluntly stated, a perverse love of grinding those already beneath him under his boot.

And thank God for that dancer, who had been willing to risk his freedom and life to help the man. Harry admired him immensely for it. Even more than he'd admired the way the young man had filled out those tight breeches and the flexibility he'd shown during his performance.

In truth he'd been keeping his eye out for him ever since the boy had escaped into the church, not that Harry had pointed that out to the prince or the guards, and thus far hadn't caught a glimpse of him. If he got the chance he'd like to tell him himself that he'd admired his courage.

"Still peeved over the lecture his highness gave you?"

"No. I'm simply annoyed that I was bound by duty to protect Prince Frollo and not the ones who were deserving of it."

Merlin nodded, giving him a look of understanding. "The guards won't find the dancer, they can hardly find their own arses with both hands. And the other one is safe in the church again, heard him ringing the bells myself this morning."

"He shouldn't have to hide away from the world in there."

"No, he shouldn't. But life isn't fair, now is it?"

Sensing someone coming at him from behind with great speed, Harry whirled around, a figure crashing into him with no chance of them avoiding the collision. Staggering back the other person got the worst of it, bouncing off him and then crashing back into a stone pillar that had the boy obviously dazed and confused as he just lay sprawled there, stunned and unmoving.

Apologies leaving his lips even though he hadn't been the one at fault, Harry hurried over and crouched down to get a look at the boy, who was muttering nonsense and looking everywhere but at him, seeming to search for something and looking more agitated when he failed to find what he was looking for by the second.

Cupping the boy's cheek to force him to meet his gaze, Harry's eyes widened as he looked into familiar green eyes. "You."

"Let me go! I have to find her!"

Instinct making him tighten his grip rather than release the lad, Harry demanded to know what he was talking about.

"Daisy! My sister! She's lost and I have to find her. Let me up, you posh bastard or I'll…" The boy wasn't up to coming up with something, stumbling instead to his feet and obviously struggling to stay on them as Harry stood up too, prepared to catch the boy if he pitched forward or lost conscious.

"Instead of threatening me you could tell me what she looks like and I could help you find her."

The boy stared for several moments, hoping lighting those eyes up a bit as he nodded. "She's Daisy. She ain't even two yet. She's blonde, wearin an orange and white striped dress. She was with me mum, over there at Sydney's, then Dean dragged her off and Poodle was supposed ta watch her but he didn't and he don't know when she wandered off and mum's damn near hysterical."

"Would she interact with people or hide?" Merlin demanded to know, joining the conversation.

Shaking his head the boy stated his sister would get overwhelmed quickly, especially in a crowd like this. She'd run away, hide somewhere if she could find a place. And she was so little…

Hearing the note of hysteria coming into the boy's voice Harry silenced that quickly, stating that they would definitely find Daisy in the voice he used when everything was going to shit and he needed to rally the troops so to speak. And in that same voice he gave them each a section of the square they were in to search, the boy and Merlin nodding in agreement before heading out, the three of them making their way through the crowd.

Finding the girl was not going to be an easy task, especially when the one they were looking for was so low to the ground, making spotting her a million times more difficult. And while Harry wanted to believe that the majority of the people in the crowd wouldn't hurt a baby lost in their midst Harry knew the evils of men too well not to know that there would be plenty of human sharks looking for prey among the drunk and defenseless. And few things were more defenseless than a child.

Keeping in mind what the boy had said about his sister's likely actions once she'd realized she was alone in a sea of people, Harry decided to start his search where a bunch of tents and booths had been set up for vendors selling any number of things to the easy marks that littered the square. A good place to get away from the general crush, plus wouldn't the smells of the food for sale have drawn her in if nothing else?

Thanks to his clothes, which announced who and what he was, Harry got little more than odd looks as he moved from vendor to vendor, crouching down and lifting up the bottom of the tents or tablecloths to get a look underneath. When he explained who he was looking for they understood, expressing various degrees of concern for the child while stating that no, they hadn't seen her.

Down the line he went, coming to a stop in front of one that advertised the booth as belonging to P. Sherman's Dentistry. The man behind the booth gave him a pitch about getting his teeth whitened, something Harry knew they didn't need in the slightest, thank you very much, and which he politely declined before asking about Daisy.

Shaking his head the man stated he hadn't seen her, but promised to keep an eye out for her from now on. He had a little niece named Darla of his own, and wouldn't know what he'd do if something happened to her.

Thanking the man for his help and offer Harry nodded and then turned to head to the next booth, movement out of the corner of his eyes making him turn his head sharply, just in time to see something that looked like netting being tugged under the back table of the booth beside Sherman's.

Sliding in between the booths and shooting a warning gaze in the direction of the fisherman running the booth, who did not like his suddenly invading his space, Harry quickly moved to crouch down beside the table, lifting up the cloth to look under it.

And there, clutching onto a fishing net like it was a blankie, was a little blonde girl in a white and orange striped dress.

"Hello, Daisy. I'm Harry. I've come to take you back to your brother."

Tears streaking the toddler's flushed red cheeks, her eyes swollen from crying though she didn't make a sound, the little one cringed away when Harry moved in to pick her up, but she didn't struggle as he moved to cradle her against his chest.

Waving aside the concern of the man running the booth, who had obviously had no idea he had a stowaway, Harry assured him everything was alright and headed out, Sherman congratulating him on finding the wee one.

Now it was a matter of finding the girl's brother, the toddler thankfully no longer crying as she laid her head against his chest, hiccupping now and again between asking for eggs of all things. But thankfully he didn't have far to go before he spotted the boy he was looking for, the sharp whistle Harry made making the boy instinctively look over to see where it was coming from.

And then the boy saw what he had in his arms and Harry had the privilege of seeing the scared face morph into one of such relief and joy Harry could feel his own throat close up in response. It was beautiful, love so pure and deep

The boy once again barrelling through the crowd to get to them, Harry handed her over as soon as he was in reach, the boy rocking her back and forth in his arms as he told her how much he loved her. How scared he'd been and how he'd been looking for her everywhere.

"You better get her to your mum. She must be worried sick."

Nodding the boy finally focused on him. "Fuck but I'm glad I pulled you out of the fucking ocean. Thanks. Thanks so much. Thank Marlin or whatever his name was too."

And so saying the boy gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek and then bolted off with Daisy, leaving Harry to stand there with his mouth gaping open liked a landed fish.


	3. Pickpockets and Prison

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way of it.

Pickpockets and Prison

Strolling through the marketplace and lost in his own thoughts for the most part, Harry still couldn't believe that he owed his life to the boy he kept running into all over the kingdom. But that had to be what the boy had meant when he'd stated that he was grateful he'd pulled him out of the ocean, right? Which meant that he owed the boy a serious debt but had no idea how to find him, or even his rescuer's name for that matter. Because yes, he had helped the boy find his sister, but still…he hadn't even thanked the lad properly before he'd gone running off to be swallowed up by the crowds to deliver his sister back to their mother.

Shaking his head over the situation Harry smiled politely at the vendors he passed as he was offered pots, sugar dates, figs and pistachios, jewelry, and finally fresh fish, the last item making him grimace a little as the fisherman all but shoved said fish into his face.

Backing away as he assured the fisherman that he didn't need any Harry promptly bumped into someone, the Kingsman turning around to see that, of all the people he could have bumped into, he'd had to choose a fire eater who was currently in distress thanks to the unexpected jolt Harry had given him.

Apologizing profusely, because really, that could not be good for the man, Harry moved out of the way as the entertainer basically belched fire in his direction, wisely not taking offense to that as he settled for apologizing one last time before continuing on his way, careful to pay more attention to his surroundings now.

Seeing a small boy standing in front of a fruit vendor, looking at the shiny apples that had been piled there with naked longing on his face, Harry felt a tug of sympathy for the boy's situation, his feet taking him over without any conscious thought on his part. And picking the biggest apple in the pile Harry smiled down at the boy as he handed it to him. "Here you go."

The boy taking it with a big smile, Harry watched him run off into the crowd, tensing up when strong, heavily callused fingers wrapped around his wrist, a threatening voice stating that he better be prepared to pay for that. No one stole from his cart.

Relaxing, there were a lot of street thieves around so it was only reasonable the vendor would be worried about his wares being stolen, Harry reached into his pocket with his free hand, intending to pull out his purse and pay the man for the apple.

Only it wasn't there. He'd either dropped it at some point, which wasn't likely, or one of those street thieves had picked his pocket while he'd been too lost in his thoughts to realize what was happening.

It was utterly mortifying.

And not a good thing considering the situation he now found himself in, Harry thought to himself with another wince, already knowing in his gut that this vendor was not going to be reasonable as he apologized as it would appear he'd lost his money. But he would come back before the end of the day with the money; he was a Kingsman and a man of his word.

With his free hand the vendor pulled out a very long, wicked looking blade, obviously not believing that Harry was telling the truth. Unfortunately that was also understandable since Harry was currently in disguise and looked nothing like the nobleman he actually was. Shit.

Anticipating the man's next move Harry was already preparing to take the sword from the man before he hurt either one of them when another hand was suddenly in the mix, deftly yanking the sword in question from the vendor's hand and passing it over to Harry.

"Thank you, Kind Sir. I'm so grateful you found him." The boy practically beamed goodwill in the vendor's direction before turning to waggle his finger in Harry's direction. "I've been looking all over for you."

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed as the boy started moving him bodily away from the stall, not sure what to think at the return whisper, which was an order to play along.

"You know this man?"

"Sadly he is my uncle." The green eyed boy Harry apparently owed his life too wore a long suffering look as he informed the vendor that his uncle was a little crazy, even doing the finger motion which Harry found rather offensive.

"He said he was a Kingsman."

"He thinks he is." Was the boy's answer, Harry catching the move as his rescuer deftly helped himself to an apple from the stall with his foot, which was impressive, and then passed it off to the confused vendor as the one Harry had given away moments ago. "Tragic, isn't it? But no harm done. Now come along, Uncle. Time to see the doctor."

Deciding to play along so as to avoid trouble, plus he wouldn't presume to ask the boy for a loan given that he doubted the lad had much money spare, Harry put his best vague expression on as he let himself be herded, going so far as to pretend that he thought a camel in the nearby stall was the doctor.

"No, no. Not that doctor."

The fates taking pity on them, a huge ruckus abruptly broke out behind them, as apparently a monkey had been pickpocketing the people who'd crowded around to see the vendor cut off Harry's hand. So that made their getaway pretty easy, Harry grateful when they rounded the corner and the boy finally let him go, turning to grin at him with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"We have to stop running into each other this way. I'm going to start thinking you just can't stay away from me."

"You're the one who's come to me the last three times."

"True. But you've been in trouble more than I have technically. Sven and I would have survived without the carrots after all." An impish look. "Especially now that I know that you go around buying pretty boys food all the time."

"How is your reindeer?"

Immediately the smirk vanished from the boy's face, his head turning away for a moment while he shrugged. "Don't know. He belonged to the man I was working for. That freak snowstorm convinced him that hiring me was a mistake. Haven't seen Sven since."

"I'm sorry you lost your friend."

Surprise crossed the boy's face, a softness returning to it that suggested the boy appreciated the sentiment, even if he did think it rather pointless. Or wanted Harry to believe that it didn't really bother him that he didn't get to see his reindeer friend anymore, which Harry was guessing was actually the case.

But pushing that aside, Harry reached out to place his hand on the boy's shoulder, noting the way the muscles tensed up under his touch before relaxing, the youth making no move to dislodge his touch.

"I owe you a debt of thanks for rescuing me, both today and before. Especially from before. You would have had to put your life at risk to not only retrieve me, but pull me to shore. Though I am curious as to why you ran away after saving me, rather than sticking around to be rewarded." What went unsaid was that there was no question the boy could probably use the coin, especially since he was quite possibly still unemployed.

"And maybe get blamed for that ship being blown up? Not bloody likely. The palace guards know me, besides, and they'd have found a way to cause me trouble. They always do. In my experience no good deed goes unpunished, ya know?"

"Still, I was rather worried I'd never find out who you were."

"Well technically you still don't know who I am." The boy pointed out cheekily. "But no worries, ya saved my sister yesterday and that's all that matters. If something had happened ta Daisy I'd have never forgiven myself. My mum would have never gotten over it neither, so we're square, Bruv."

"You'll forgive me if I disagree. And you make an excellent point, about it being high time that we properly introduced ourselves. I'm Sir Harry Hart of Kingsman. And you are?"

The boy looked at the hand Harry was offering him in surprise, obviously not used to someone greeting him properly.

"Nice to meet you, Harry." Taking the hand the boy shook it. "I'm-"

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"Fuck. Gotta be going, Bruv. See ya when I see ya."

And so saying the boy yanked his hand out of Harry's grip and started running down the street while the group of six men, one of whom had foolishly warned the boy that they were coming, started running towards Harry, obviously intending to do the boy harm when they caught up with him.

Turning to face them head on Harry figured that preventing them from followed the boy was a small way he could repay his rescuer for his help.

It was time to teach these ruffians that Manners Maketh Man.

)

As much as he loved the idea of seeing Dean behind bars, and really it could not be overstated how much he loved the idea, Eggsy was in no hurry to get to the jail since he was going to bail the bastard out, not enjoy the man's imprisonment. If it had been up to him there would have been no question about leaving the man to rot, but if he hadn't agreed to come instead his mum would have had to come and that Eggsy couldn't allow. The last time she'd done it she'd gotten grabbed and felt up by some perv who'd broken free of the guards and it had shaken her up something awful. She'd paled when he hadn't immediately agreed to go, and she was still recovering from the thing with Daisy as it was.

What the bastard had done Eggsy had no idea, Dean's mate Phillipe hadn't said apparently when he'd come to let his mum know, but Eggsy could only hope that whatever it was it would be bad enough that they wouldn't have enough money to post bail with. It wasn't like Dean had left them with much thanks to the bastard gambling away what they had over the weekend. And since the bastard didn't know about all the money Eggsy had managed to make during the Feast of Fools there was no reason for Dean to think he was holding out on him.

Even a couple weeks without the bastard around would be a real holiday in Eggsy's opinion.

Eventually reaching his destination, unfortunately, Eggsy sighed and headed in, knowing the layout of the building from past visits. When he was a directed to a part of the jail he'd never been in before Eggsy had to admit some trepidation, the question of what the fuck Dean had done now occupying his thoughts all the way through the halls into a space where there should have been a guard or two guarding the entrance. Or so he'd been told.

Calling out through the open door Eggsy saw no guards, but Dean's voice came through loud and clear telling him to get his fucking useless ass over to him now.

Rolling his eyes Eggsy did as ordered, moving close to the far wall as he was assaulted by the shouts of a number of individuals behind the bars he walked past, the looks in their eyes and the suggestive or life-threatening shouts they were aiming in his direction making his body tense up defensively. These weren't pickpockets or regular thieves, which both he and Dean had shared cells with before. The men behind these bars were the sort that even the toughest chav would fear on just an instinctual level. These were beasts in men's clothes.

Arriving at the correct cell Eggsy's eyebrows rose to his hairline at the sight of him. "Well someone beat the shite out of you, didn't they?"

"Shut the fuck up and get me the fuck out of here."

For once there was actual fear and panic mixed in with the bad ass persona Dean had long honed to a knife's edge sharpness. Which just confirmed to Eggsy's mind that yeah, the man was out of his league here and he knew it. "What did they put your bail at? We don't even have enough for rent at the end of the month, ya know."

"I don't care what it is, you'll fucking pay it. Hell, sell that damn arse of yours on Smith street if ya have to. Plenty of rich blokes who'd pay good coin for a chance to have a bit of rough, not to mention fuck some of that attitude out of you."

"I ain't sellin myself." Eggsy's whole body tensed up even more, aware that all around them men were shout out what they'd like to do to him if they got the chance.

"You'll do as I tell ya. I fucking own you!"

"Ain't nobody own me. And I ain't sellin myself to get you out of whatever fucking mess you got your fool self into."

"You or your mum, Boy. Them's your choices."

"Oh really, and how ya gonna make that happen with you behind bars and all, Old Man?"

"What are you-oh, it's you. What are you doing here?"

Turning his head Eggsy recognized the bald man immediately as the Kingsman who'd helped him and Harry look for Daisy. And seeing the look he was getting Eggsy belatedly remembered that he might not be allowed where he currently was. So quickly he held his hands up and explained that there hadn't been any guards or nothing at the door, and that if he needed to leave he would, no harm or foul.

"Merlin, the situation-what are you doing here?" Coming up behind Merlin Harry gave Eggsy a surprised and questioning look.

"The guards for this sector left to help with the attempted jail break, he didn't know that he's not supposed to be in here. Though he has yet to explain why he's here in the first place."

"He's here to get me the fuck out of here!"

Both Kingsman looked over at Dean and then back at Eggsy, Harry the one to deliver the news. "There's nothing you can do to get him released, I'm afraid. He's in here for the next two years at the very least. He broke into the castle and-"

"He what? Are you fucking mad?" Eggsy whirled around to stare at Dean in shock. "What the hell were you thinkin?"

"Shut the fuck up, Boy. That ain't any of your damn business. Just offer them enough money and they'll let me out. Money talks. He'll throw in a little extra for you too." Dean threw out, giving first Harry and then Merlin desperate looks. "Let you do whatever ya want to him and-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU AIN'T SELLIN MY ASS FOR THE LAST TIME!"

"He most certainly will not." In a snap Harry was beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder and moving Eggsy behind him, standing in front of him like a protective shield.

Catcalls went out about how Eggsy must already be providing the Kingsmen with plenty of services, which led Dean to snarling out that Eggsy was just like his fuck up of a father, letting himself be fucked by Kingsmen and thinking that made him better than the rest.

"Don't you be talkin shit about my dad, you bastard!"

"One more word and I'll have you thrown in a cell with men who'd make ample use of your ass." Harry added, pointing a threatening finger at Dean.

That shut Dean up, and Eggsy as well so that he made no protest when Harry took his arm and used it to pull him down the hallway while the other inmates continued their catcalls and expletives, Merlin bringing up the rear and closing the door firmly behind them, dulling the noise a little bit.

"Who is that man to you?"

"Me step dad. Daisy's father." Shaken and not wanting to seem like it, Eggsy straightened his shoulders, adopting his most cool chav expression as he asked if they'd been serious about Dean not getting out for a few years.

"As it stands, yes. He only got such a light sentence as it is because he was caught so quickly."

"Excellent."

"I agree. I'm very glad he won't be anywhere near you or Daisy."

Harry's eyes were warm and full of concern, which made Eggsy want to move closer and lean on him, just a little. He was still shaken by what had just happened, both because of what the men in there had been threatening to do to him, but the insult against his father wasn't something he took lightly neither.

And thinking about that Eggsy met Harry's gaze squarely. "That was a lie, bout my dad. What he said. My dad was a guard in the castle, he was even so good that he was considered maybe Kingsman material, even though he wasn't from a good family or nothing. Would have been one too, I'll bet…if he hadn't died."

"Are you…Lee's boy? Eggsy?"

Blinking in surprise Eggsy broke out in a grin, thrilled that Harry remembered his father well enough to call him by his first name. Though come to think of it, given the way the two were looking at him…

"Was one of yous the one who came to my house to give us the medal? I've never been able to remember much, though I do remember the whole Oxfords, not Brogues thing." And to punctuate the point Eggsy pulled the medal in question out from under his clothes, holding it up by the chain to show them.

"I gave you that." Harry stated in a quiet voice, the older man reaching out to run his finger over the surface of the medal before meeting Eggsy's gaze squarely, his thoughts unreadable now. "I remember you."

"Well I am pretty unforgettable." And seeking to lighten the mood a little, as it suddenly felt far too dark and their surroundings were bad enough as it was, Eggsy worked up a smile for the men. "And thanks for saving me from the beasts back there. Much appreciated."

"Your father would have been a Kingsman."

Looking over at Merlin Eggsy gave him a smile too. "Thanks for that. And for your help finding Daisy before too."

"I'll show the boy out if you have things here, Merlin, and return shortly."

"Alright. Nice meeting you again, Eggsy."

"You too."


	4. Wonder and Water

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way of it.

So all but one of the movies was guessed correctly thus far by someone, so congrats to Lynxpanther especially, who has the advantage of knowing me so well. But to recap, First up was Frozen, The Little Mermaid, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Finding Nemo, Aladdin, and then Beauty and the Beast, which no one got. The following ones are a bit harder, so good luck!

Wonder and Water

The rain had stopped, which he appreciated, but it was still cold and Eggsy was in a crappy mood as he walked down the dirty road on his way home. And really he should be in a good mood, he knew that, but not even knowing Dean was out of their lives was enough to overshadow the fact that his mum was annoying the hell out of him by acting like this was the end of the world. Plus, on top of that, the conversation he'd had with Harry a week ago was weighing on him. It wasn't anything the man had really said, neither, it was just he'd rather liked the Kingsman just knowing him as this mysterious, good looking guy he ran into a lot lately. Now Harry knew him as Dean's step son, currently unemployed and definitely not living up to the standards set by his dad.

But at least Harry had only had time to walk him out of the jail before a couple of other Kingsman had called Harry over, so they really hadn't talked that much. God knows that the only thing worse than thinking about his current lot in life was to have to tell someone else about it.

Hearing the sound of hoof beats coming fast and hard from behind him, Eggsy moved off to the side despite the large puddles to be found there. Better wet feet than getting run over by some idiot who didn't have the sense to be careful on the muddy, potholed road they were on.

The sound of his name being called, or he thought it was his name, had Eggsy turning around to look in that direction, vaguely aware of the horse and rider as they galloped past him. Or should have galloped past him, only that wasn't the case as Eggsy suddenly found himself being lifted up like he didn't weigh a bloody thing, making him yelp in surprise.

Cursing that fact, it was just embarrassing, Eggsy almost immediately found himself being pressed up against a musclebound body in smelly clothes, the ugly face leering at him almost as offensive as the bastard's breath. Add the going bald on top, with stringy long black hair, only made the huge man that much more hideous in Eggsy's opinion.

"Not so fast, Sweetheart."

Personally Eggsy had never had to deal with this particular jackass before, and normally slender brunettes were more the man's type, but apparently the bastard was willing to overlook the fact that Eggsy wasn't the right gender today.

"I swear, Nessus, put me down or I'll -"

"Ohhh, I like em fiery." Was the bastard's reply to that, chuckling in a way that tempted Eggsy to punch him really hard, even though he'd likely break his hand on the man's skull doing it. That Nessus didn't think Eggsy posed him any sort of threat was obvious too, which was a real pisser.

And then the disgusting ass was leaning in with the obvious intention of kissing him, which was so not going to happen. Pressing both his hands against the lower half of the creep's face, Eggsy blocked the attempt with all his muscle behind it, cursing the tight grip the bastard had on him as he continued to try to wiggle free while the man's draft horse danced beneath them in agitation.

"HALT!"

Turning his head in the same direction that Nessus was now looking in, Eggsy's eyes went wide as he saw that it was Harry of all people who'd spoken, the man looking all posh and sexy as hell in his fancy Kingsman uniform. A short distance away there were two others, one being Merlin, and Eggsy wanted to whine like a little kid over the fact that they all had to be here to see this. How embarrassing.

And not surprisingly Nessus didn't have the sense to show a Kingsman the proper caution due him, even if Harry was older than him by around a decade of so. "Beat it, Fancy Pants."

Harry was apparently equally unimpressed as he gave Nessus a very dismissive look in turn, speaking as though he were a teacher calling a student out for his bad behavior. "Sir, I'll have to ask you to release that young –"

"Keep moving, Harry."

"But you…aren't you rather a damsel in distress here, Eggsy?" Harry gave him a confused look.

"I'm not a damsel, but I am in distress." Eggsy agreed, since that was fairly obvious and he'd look stupid to claim otherwise. "I can handle this. Have a nice day."

"Eggsy, I think you might be too close to the situation to realize–" Harry didn't get a chance to finish that sentence properly as Nessus kicked out at him, which the Kingsman had to jump back to evade with graceful ease.

And liking a fight even more than forcing his attentions on some innocent bystander, Nessus got down off his horse with a grin on his face, keeping Eggsy pinned to his side the whole time which was just humiliating to say the least. Or Nessus did keep a really good grip on him right up until Harry marched up and punched Nessus in the face, which had the man dropping Eggsy into a puddle with a splat, while his would be abductor reeled back in stunned surprise at the strength behind the blow.

Hurrying over Harry quickly lifted Eggsy up out of the puddle, and looked very sorry as he took in the mess Eggsy now was.

"Ah, sorry, I should have -"

"Keep your eyes on him, Bruv." Pointing in the direction of the minor giant marching over to pound on Harry, Eggsy waved off the other man's concern. He was more concerned that Harry would end up getting hurt because of him, though that probably wouldn't be the case since the other two Kingsman appeared content to just lounge around and enjoy the show. And trusting that Merlin, at least, would be covering Harry's back if need be, Eggsy opted to get out of the way and slogged over to stand with them while trying to wring out his clothes a little.

Merlin gave him a questioning look to ask if he was okay, which Eggsy assured him he was, while the other guy called out cheers and suggestions of how Harry might better wipe the road with the now thoroughly enraged Nessus.

And holy hell, Eggsy realized after a couple moments of watching Harry, his knight so to speak was completely dominate the other man despite their difference in height and bulk. Harry not only knew how to fight even without a sword, but how to do it with style, pizazz, and the strange ability to maintain his impeccable appearance. He was even avoiding the worst of the puddles, Eggsy marveled.

"I'd ask if Wonder Boy there was for real, but I can see that he is. Damn."

"What you talking about? Of course he's for real." The very short man beside him looked first insulted that Harry's abilities might be questioned, and then he took a good look at the way Eggsy's wet clothes were clinging to his body and that changed his scowl into a definite leer. "And by the way, Sweet cheeks, I'm real too."

"Oh please." Rolling his eyes Eggsy moved closer to Merlin.

"Are you alright, Eggsy?" Having finished Nessus off, the man in question now passed out in a puddle with a huge goose egg already swelling up on his forehead, Harry's expression was all concern as he walked over to stand in front of Eggsy, his gaze scanning for signs of injury. "How did you get mixed up with the-"

"Pinhead with hooves? Well you know how men are. They think no means yes, and get lost means take me, I'm yours." Eggsy fluttered his lashes and grinned at Harry's eyebrow raising, motioning towards the short guy with a jerk of his head. "Don't worry, Shortie there can explain it to you later."

"He can?"

"Yeah, unlike you I bet he never has to beat them off with a stick."

"A gentleman never beats an admirer off with a stick, Eggsy. But thank you for the compliment."

"And thank you for coming to my rescue. Even if I could have handled it on my own."

With a hint of amusement in his eyes Harry didn't argue, instead stating that Eggsy should come with them to a nearby tavern to dry out a little before he caught his death of cold.

"Nah, thanks though. I don't live far from here, and Mum's expecting me home. After the week she's had, I don't want to set her off by being late." There was genuine regret in his voice, because really Eggsy would have loved to have an excuse to hang out with the Kingsmen, or at least two of the three. But he was a mess currently, and his mum really was expecting him.

"Then until we meet again. Since we seem to be making a habit of this."

"Until then." Eggsy agreed with a grin.

)

Gracefully making his way down the rocky surface, with the sound of the falls beside it drowning out everything else in the forest, Harry had to depend on the rest of his senses as he maneuvered his way down to ground level. This was one of his favorite places to visit, and there was much to enjoy scenery wise, but a smart Kingsman was always on his guard no matter where he was. Plus there were plenty of animals around that could do him plenty of harm even if he didn't encounter any predators of the two footed variety.

Walking over to the edge of the rocky surface Harry crouched down to scoop some water up in his hands to splash over his face, having not gotten nearly enough sleep the night before. The water was cool and refreshing, and that being the case Harry scooped up another handful, though what he saw in the reflection of the water's surface had him pausing, waiting for the water to settle more as he confirmed that yes, that was definitely a human form he was seeing.

Judging the distance and angle Harry splashed the water on his face, feigning normality before angling his head casually, glancing in the direction of his unknown visitor.

He couldn't see anyone, so either he was seeing things of the man or woman had ducked behind the tree growing on the ledge he calculated his possible shadow was currently occupying. Which would suggest that at least there was only the one, as the tree in question wasn't big enough, nor was the brush around it enough to easily hide multiple attackers.

So he'd just have to flush his visitor out.

With that in mind Harry stood up and made one more glance in the direction of the ledge, still seeing nothing out of the ordinary. But every instinct he had screamed that he wasn't simply jumping at shadows, and that he wasn't alone. And with that in mind Harry decided to take advantage of the fact that the unknown individual was currently hiding and unable to see him, moving further back as he waited to see if he could spot or hear anything that would tip him off about just who he was dealing with.

From where he was now standing Harry couldn't see the person, nor did he hear him or her make their way down the rocky surface and into the long grass that grew nearby. No, it was experience, training, and a sixth sense that had him moving into the water and then hopping across the rocks situated in front of the falls. And then sliding through the water to take cover underneath a small overhang he'd discovered when he was a lad, Harry crouched down and drew his sword, waiting for the moment to strike if necessary.

Whoever it was, he was cautious. Or at least he was guessing male, especially once he saw the size of the form that was slowly making his way across the curtain of rushing water. Harry was impressed, both by the level of caution and the lack of noise the man had made in getting down from the ledge when Harry had had his ears perked to catch even the slightest sound. This was definitely someone who was used to sneaking around and hiding their presence from others.

And while whoever this was might have a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why he was sneaking about Harry wasn't about to take his chances, waiting the Kingsman until the figure had passed him and would be in the process of jumping over to the next stone before making his move.

Jumping out from his hiding place, and remaining in a crouch since the man would aim higher if his weapon of choice was something other than a sword, Harry stared in the direction of his prey, going very still as his eyes peered into the mist caused by the water around them.

Definitely male, young, about five ten and…lovely with the fog swirling around him, hiding and then slowly revealing parts of the man's form.

A hairless, well developed chest, decorated so to speak by a necklace with a medallion of some sort. Light brown hair and-Eggsy. It was Eggsy he was looking at.

Which made his earlier thoughts utterly mortifying, Harry ruefully acknowledged as he slid his sword back into his sheath. And as he watched Eggsy smiled slowly at him, looking him up and down appreciatively too before raising his voice loud enough to be heard over the falls.

"Catch me if you can."

And just that quickly Eggsy spun around and started hopping from rock to rock with feline grace and impressive speed, Harry watching him move for a couple moments of stunned surprise before he smiled too and started after the boy, determined to catch him.

Only that didn't prove to be as easy a thing as Harry would have anticipated, Eggsy obviously knowing the woods they were soon running through as well as he did. The boy knew how to weave in and out of the trees, not making much noise at all and obviously deliberately choosing a route that would drag out the chase and make it harder for Harry to follow. Which was just fine with him, naturally, he'd have been annoyed if Eggsy had made it too easy on him.

And perverted as it was Harry also couldn't help but appreciate the way the boy's buckskin breeches clung to his figure, something about the boy's back and general form triggering something in his mind, Harry's thoughts scrambling as he tried to place why the sight should…oh. Of course.

Thinking that he should have known Harry manages to catch up to Eggsy just as the boy's about to push off in the canoe the boy had apparently come in on.

Grabbing the boat with one hand Harry held the other to Eggsy. "You've been caught, Mr. Unwin."

"So I have. Well done, Harry. Knew you could do it."

Eggsy taking his hand Harry helped him out of the canoe, the two exchanged smiles as they stood grinning at each other, the boy the first to comment by way of pointing out that they had to stop meeting in such weird ways. It was getting ridiculous.

"Quite." Not that he minded. "But good in this case, since now I've put two and two together."

"Two and two together?"

"Yes. I was hoping to get the chance someday soon, to tell the dancer from the festival that I admired his bravery and courage for helping the bell ringer. I should have known it was you."

Eyes widening comically, Eggsy gaped at Harry as he demanded to know how he could have possibly recognized him. He'd dyed his hair and everything before. Not even a couple of his mates, who'd been in the crowd at the time, had known it was him.

"The scar you have along your side. I remember it."

"My…you can't be serious. You weren't even close to enough to see that scar!"

Actually it was a combination of that and the fact that he'd come perilously close to ogling the boy's arse and form during his performance, but since there was no way he was going to admit to that Harry was content to let the boy believe that he was just that observant.

When Eggsy gave him a very skeptical look Harry tacked on the fact that he'd paid him particular attention because he'd gotten so close to the prince, though that really hadn't had anything to do with it at the time.

To change the subject Harry asked Eggsy if he got some reward for catching up with him so easily.

"As a matter of fact." Grinning cheekily Eggsy turned around and moving over to the canoe reached in and retrieved a cloth bag from the front. Bringing it over Eggsy opened up the drawstring and showed Harry the contents, which proved to be freshly picked wild strawberries. "I've got some raspberries too, but these ones are better. Plus Mum's mad for raspberries, so those ones are all for her. Me and Daisy like strawberries best, anyway."

Reaching in Harry withdrew one of the berries, enjoying the sweetness of it with a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. It's nice to meet normal for once, sort of. Or at least where no one's safety is at risk."

"Very true. I'm glad to see you didn't get sick, I was worried about that."

"Nope, just a few bruises from that tight grip he had on me. I've had way worse. What about you? You probably didn't get a single bruise on you, you schooled him so completely." There was serious admiration in the boy's eyes, which would have made Harry want to preen a little, if not for the fact that thinking that made him feel like a complete perv.

"So, Harry. Come here often?"

Okay, Harry had to laugh at that.


	5. Requests and Rubble

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way of it.

Requests and Rubble

Harry had come to the conclusion that all his weird run-ins with Eggsy were a sign that he needed to take a deeper interest in the boy and Eggsy's future. After Lee had died Eggsy's mother had made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with Kingsman, and they had respected her wishes, but that had been seventeen years ago and a lot could change in that length of time. Either way Eggsy had said and implied enough troubles at home to make Harry think that regardless of what Eggsy's mother wanted, it was his duty to do what he could to help his fallen comrade's only son.

There was also the fact that tryouts for Kingsman would take place in a little over a month's time to consider. Harry didn't doubt for a moment that Eggsy could easily follow in his father's footsteps, succeeding as Lee would have done had he lived. He'd already spoken to the instructors who'd worked with Eggsy during the boy's short-lived training to become a guard, and the majority of them had given the boy glowing praise. Those who hadn't…well Harry knew their feelings had more to do with Eggsy's social status than the boy's actual abilities.

Of course if the former Michelle Unwin hadn't liked the idea of her son being a palace guard she was going to hate the idea of Eggsy being a Kingsman, but Harry was hoping that he could convince her to at least let the boy try out for the position. Eggsy's skills and talents were wasted on menial labor and scrounging around for whatever jobs the boy could find when the opportunity arose.

If nothing else Harry was hoping that the strawberry shortcake he'd brought for Eggsy and Daisy, and the raspberry tart for their mother, would get him through the door.

According to records the family hadn't moved from the cottage he'd visited all those years ago, so Harry knew where he was going. And the closer he got to the Unwin residence the grimmer Harry's expression got as he took in the fact that the place had seen much better days. Gone were the pretty gardens, the fencing obviously old and missing some stakes. The roof was missing some shingles, and the one window had been haphazardly boarded up where the glass had been broken.

The fact that the front door was wide open was almost less worrisome.

Still, the sight of that open door had Harry picking up his pace, Daisy sprawled out on the floor with no one else in Harry's line of vision making him forget all about being polite as he dropped his bag to run across the threshold to get to the child.

"You!"

Head turning instinctively towards the voice, Harry didn't have time to dodge as something hard crashed into his head, sending him stumbling to the floor.

"MUM! DID YOU JUST FUCKING HIT HARRY WITH A FRYING PAN?! HAVE YOU GONE MAD?!"

Dimly Harry was aware of Eggsy's arms encircling him and helping him up and over to a chair, Harry concentrating on cradling his head as he tried to figure out what the hell had just happened while being grateful to see Daisy sitting up now with a dazed and confused look on her face, having apparently just been napping on the floor.

"MUM? What was you thinking?!"

"He's not taking you! Not you too!" The woman yelled back, Harry surmising that it was Eggsy's mother speaking even though at first glance she looked quite different from the last time they'd met. Time and a hard life had not been kind to the once elegantly pretty woman.

"What are you talking about? He ain't come to arrest me or nothin. He's my friend!"

Harry had a moment to be pleased that Eggsy considered him his friend before Michelle started screeching, the just of her rant being that she'd somehow rightly guessed that he was thinking of offering Eggsy the chance to try out for Kingsman and that was happening over her dead body. She'd never forgive Eggsy if he dared to try out, and she'd gut Harry too. Technically that wasn't possible given his training and her lack thereof, but Harry opted not to point that out.

Especially since he could see that she still had her damn frying pan firmly in her grip.

Letting his mother voice her complaints Eggsy ignored her for the time being to crouch down in front of Harry to ask if he was okay, the boy's expression one of serious worry.

"I'm fine. No need to worry. I have a very hard head." Working up a smile Harry ignored the brewing headache he now had and instead asked if Eggsy wouldn't mind getting the bag he'd dropped outside. Hopefully the contents were okay.

"Sure. I'm real sorry she smacked ya. Don't you hit him again, ya hear me, Mum?"

Apparently she did, because Eggsy left then to get the satchel he'd dropped and Harry was left alone with the woman who was giving him a serious death glare while Daisy seemed to be trying to fade into the woodwork, hiding from them with a trepid look on her face.

Hating that fact Harry gave the little girl a reassuring look before he carefully got to his feet. "Hello, Mrs. Randall. I apologize for barging in without permission. I saw Daisy on the floor and feared she'd been harmed."

"He ain't becoming no Kingsman, dying for posh bastards who don't think he's worth the dirt under their feet the way Lee did. I won't let him. I know best!"

"Mum, enough with that, already." Shaking his head Eggsy came over and held Harry's bag out to him. "Hope nothing broke when you dropped it."

Motioning for Eggsy to keep the bag Harry told Eggsy what he'd brought them, smiling in response to the way Eggsy's face lit up before guilt took over, the boy scowling in his mother's direction as he gave her a pointed look that made it clear she needed to apologize ASAP, especially seeing as he'd brought her children treats for no reason.

"Your dad's dead cause of him. I ain't apologizin, and you ain't becomin no Kingsman."

"He didn't come ere to ask me that, he….why did ya come all this way for?"

Meeting Eggsy's questioning gaze Harry gave him a rueful look in return. "Actually your mother is correct as to why I came today. I did hope to speak to both of you about you trying out for a place in Kingsman in a little over a month's time. If you're interested."

"Really? You'd nominate me?" Eggsy's eyes went wide and full of childlike wonder, making it quite plain to the occupants of the room that there was very little in this world Eggsy wanted more than to follow in his father's footsteps.

"I said no, Eggsy!" Marching over Michelle latched onto her son's arm. "I know best and I won't -"

"This isn't about you." Harry waited until both adults were looking at him before he pinned Michelle down with the power of his gaze after giving Eggsy a look that asked the boy not to interfere. "This is about Eggsy and what's best for him. This is and should be about what he wants. Forgiving me for interrupting, and contradicting you in your own home, but you need to stop telling him what to do when what you're thinking about is what's best for you."

"How dare you! You have no idea what we've been through cause of you and your sort!"

"I've met your current husband, Madam. I have some idea."

Her cheeks flaming with fury and embarrassment, Michelle gave both Harry and Eggsy furious looks while tears welled up in her eyes, the woman dashing them away with the back of her hand before stomping out of the room and into the kitchen, slamming the door hard behind her.

Wincing, his head really hadn't needed more cause to ache, Harry turned his attention to Eggsy, seeing how torn the boy was as it was written all over his handsome face. Still…

Reaching into his jacket pocket Harry pulled out a scroll tied with gold ribbon, which he then offered to the boy who took it from him automatically. "This contains all the information you'll need if you choose to try out. It also signifies that you're my candidate, so don't lose it. Whatever you choose to do, I hope we'll continue to be friends. I've very much enjoyed running into you these past few weeks."

"Me too." The smile Eggsy gave him was weak, but the way he was clutching the scroll made it obvious how much it meant to him.

Inclining his head Harry started for the door, knowing that rather than help the situation he'd only make it worse if he stuck around to try and reason with Eggsy's mother. No, this had to be between the two of them if anything was to come of it.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"You really think I could be a Kingsman?"

"I haven't a doubt."

)

After spending nearly two weeks arguing with his mother about the odds of him getting himself killed if he did try out to become a Kingsman, Eggsy considered it highly ironic that he'd nearly died. Here he was, lying in a bunch of rubble, his body aching plenty and his chest bleeding, and all he'd done was go for a fucking walk in an old, rarely visited part of his city. Maybe his family really was jinxed, Eggsy considered dimly as he struggled to remain conscious, having passed out already after the bridge he'd been walking on had started to crumble under him. Which shouldn't have happened, but apparently some idiots hadn't bothered to consider that the old structure might not be up to bearing the weight of several huge transports. Thank God the drop hadn't been far and it had been ground beneath them and not water he would have drowned in.

Hearing his name being called by someone that might be Harry, Eggsy tried to turn his head to look but couldn't really make himself focus as he continued to fade in and out as Harry did indeed appear in front of him and wasn't that just weird? They really did need to stop meeting like this.

Ears starting to ring so that he couldn't really understand what the other man was saying to him, though he was pretty sure Harry was asking if he was okay, Eggsy just nodded since that seemed the appropriate answer. And gosh but Harry was so good looking, it should be illegal to look that good and – oh, that was a pretty crystal shape vial Harry was pulling out from under his clothes.

Looking down Eggsy watched Harry pour liquid from the vial onto his fingers and then carefully brush the stuff against Eggsy's chest, over the wound he'd gotten at some point while he was running and then tumbling off the bridge having unsuccessfully hung onto it for dear life.

As soon as he was done Harry gave Eggsy's shoulder a squeeze and then took off running to no doubt help with the others who'd been on the bridge at the time, and were quite possibly in worse shape than he was. Still…Eggsy could feel his bottom lip poke out as he pouted over the fact that Harry was just leaving him here rather than staying with him. What if he had internal injuries they didn't know about? What if he was dying right now, huh?

Fuck. He needed to grow up already.

Disgusted with himself, not to mention he just wasn't good at staying still to begin with, Eggsy made his legs obey him as he very carefully got to his feet, standing there long enough to make sure that his legs would hold him before he carefully started off in Harry's direction. He could help the Kingsman help the others, and that way they could be together while doing what they were supposed to be doing. And yes this crush he was developing for the man was just embarrassing, but as long as no one else realized what an idiot Eggsy was where Harry was concerned Eggsy figured he could indulge himself a little.

The situation they were in forced him to stop a couple times along the way to help free a couple people who were stuck in the wreckage, but finally Eggsy caught sight of Harry who appeared to be trying and failing to talk to some of the other survivors, the group trying to find a common language that they all spoke and having zero luck.

Having spoken to one of the people he'd helped, and therefore knowing one language that at least one of them spoke, Eggsy raised his voice and then asked Harry if he spoke French. And yeah, he asked in French just so that he could demonstrate the fact that he spoke another language in the hopes of impressing his crush.

"Oui, Monsieur." Harry responded, sending him an amused look.

"He speaks my language!"

Eyes narrowing when the filthy, ugly little man who'd spoken grabbed ahold of Harry's arm and motioned for the Kingsman to scoot down so that they could speak, Eggsy liked it even less as he saw the play of emotion that crossed over Harry's face in response to whatever it was the other man was whispering in Harry's ear.

Then Harry punched the man right in the face, Eggsy picking up his speed with the intention of delivering the next blow if the first one hadn't knocked the little bastard out already.

Given the tone of the voices around them, and the fact that none of the others was coming over to check on their fallen co-worker or yell at Harry for hitting him, Eggsy surmised that the Frenchman wasn't popular with them which was a little unfortunate since the bastard was unconscious and Eggsy rather wanted to hit someone at the moment now. But it would be really low to kick the dirt bag while he was down and out. Well that and the smell coming off the guy made Eggsy hesitant to get any closer to him than he had to.

"You alright, Harry?"

"Quite. Though I appreciate you coming over to rescue me if need be." The twinkle in Harry's eyes and the slight smile on his face made it clear that the older man was well aware that Eggsy had been all set to defend him. "And good call about the French, I had assumed they were Italian or Scandinavian from their ethnic markers."

The young woman who'd given Harry an approving look for hitting the man and the one playing with what distressingly looked like an explosive of some sort did look Italian to Eggsy, just as the blonde woman struck him as likely to have hailed from one of the Scandinavian countries. But yeah, back to the explosives, Eggsy thought, carefully motioning to that guy with a slight jerk of his head.

Giving him a slight nod in understanding Harry turned his attention to making sure the man in question didn't accidentally blow them all to kingdom come, Harry finding a language they all understood after a bit more searching so that in no time they had everything sorted out.

Staying out of the way or helping where needed, Eggsy was taking a break and drinking some water someone had brought over for him when Harry came over to join him, Eggsy immediately offering him what was left in the cup.

Of course his mind didn't register the fact that posh people didn't share drinks until after he'd offered, Eggsy about to apologize when Harry thanked him and accepted the drink, draining it in one long swallow before the Kingsman took a seat beside Eggsy on a hunk of rumble.

"So what were you doing way out here?"

"I walk a lot when I need to think. I like the old buildings and such out this way…plus I figured no one would be around ta bug me or nothin. Didn't anticipate them showin up and breakin the bridge."

Smiling in return, Harry stated that had they known the people were going to be coming through this area they would have informed them that the bridge had been slated to be repaired soon and wasn't up to handling the kind of machinery and weight these people had put on it. He was just glad that no one had been killed, which was a minor miracle, really.

"Yeah."

"And speaking of miracles…has your mother reconsidered her stance on you joining Kingsman?"

Sighing, because his mum sure as hell hadn't done any such thing, Eggsy could feel his ears go a little red when Harry's hand came up to give his shoulder a squeeze. And above and beyond the obvious reasons he was happy to be around Harry Eggsy appreciated the hand on his shoulder as a sign of both friendship and comfort. He didn't have many rocks in his life, people he could depend on side some of his mates, and Harry was…Harry.

"She ain't talkin to me as of last night. We really got into it, and I said some things I probably shouldn't have, even if I was right." And he was right, Eggsy thought fiercely. "She don't realize that I'm already dying by inches, livin the way we are. I don't wanna be nothing, like most think I am cause of where I live and the fact that I got into trouble a lot when I was a kid. I wanna make my dad proud. And I wanna be a Kingsman. I really do."

"Well you could point out that you could have very well died an hour ago when the bridge collapsed. We never know when our time will come or how, all we can do is live our lives well while we have it."

"And I do have a month to talk her into it." Eggsy added, trying to sound positive.

"Exactly." Another shoulder squeeze. "And I have every faith that you'll succeed."


	6. Clubs and Catching

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way of it.

Clubs and Catching

Eggsy walked the long way home with Daisy happily bubbling away in his arms, the blue balloon she'd gotten from a kind vendor earlier clutched in one cubby little hand. Normally he would have picked the quickest way back, especially since Daisy was really due for a nap, but his mum had gotten a letter from Dean the day before and that, plus the likelihood that Eggsy was going to try out for Kingsman whether she wanted to him or not, had sent his mum straight into the bottle. Eggsy didn't want Daisy seeing their mum like that any more than she had to. Which of course begged the question of who was going to look after the two while he was in training, candidates were expected to stay in the barracks throughout, after all, but Eggsy was still working that out in his mind.

Reacting to the happy screeching Daisy was making, Eggsy turned his attention to the right of them, knowing exactly what had caught his baby sis's attention.

The boarded up and run down house was Daisy's favorite for some reason. They'd never been inside of course, it was probably all locked up and Eggsy wasn't about to risk another breaking and entering charge on his record. That thing was long enough already.

But even as he thought that Eggsy's ears picked up on the sound of noise coming from inside the place, recognizing it as coming from a young child which was not a good thing. Who knew how bad it was inside there, especially since it had been abandoned for as long as he could remember? And if the kid was alone in there and something happened to him or her after he was gone, no one might ever know to look for the kid there even if the kid was still up to calling for help.

"Crap. Guess we're going in after all, Daisy chain."

Shaking his head over the fact that he was now a responsible adult instead of the one breaking into abandon houses, man it made him all nostalgic and crap, Eggsy let himself and Daisy into the building, paling a little when he saw how badly messed up the stairs to the second floor were. Thankfully the kid was in the living room, Eggsy soon found out, the overalls and aviator headgear making it hard to guess gender, though Eggsy was guessing girl.

A girl with a hamster for company, Eggsy noted, when the kid ordered that something be entered in the log book before using homemade binoculars to stare out at a puppy that was apparently hanging out on the front lawn.

Getting the lay of the land Eggsy's eyebrows rose when he caught sight of one wall that was literally plastered with newspaper clippings and pictures of the Kingsman agents. Apparently the kid was a rather rabid fan of theirs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Jumping a little, man but the kid was loud, Eggsy turned his head to see the kid standing there with her hands on her hips, glaring at him fiercely as she informed him that apparently this was an exclusive club and only true Kingsman fans were allowed in here. Especially just random adults and their babies from off the street that she didn't know.

Opening his mouth to inform her that he was not as old as she was taking him for, the kid overrode him with more ranting about what it took to be in her club before informing him that he and Daisy were in. Apparently they were Kingsman fan material after all. Or the fact that she seemed to be the only member of her club was making her a little desperate for recruits.

Taking the hand she offered, Daisy was too shy and was now hiding her face in Eggsy shoulder, Eggsy had to smile when the girl took off her aviator headpiece, her red hair shooting over every which way like she'd just been hit by lightning. Her name was Ellie.

"I'm Eggsy and this is me sister Daisy. You know you really shouldn't be in here, Poppet. It's dangerous."

Making a dismissive sound Ellie informed him that she was a future Kingsman and wasn't afraid of anything. In fact her Uncle Harry was in charge of the Kingsman, so she was born to be one. Maybe, if Eggs were to buy her an ice cream, she'd get him his autograph.

Laughing, because really, what were the odds, Eggsy took great delight in informing her that her uncle happened to be a friend of his.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Two voices stated in perfect tandem, Eggsy easily recognizing the voice that had flowed with his own in perfect synchronization.

Looking in the direction of the doorway Eggsy grinned. "Hello, Harry."

"Eggsy, Daisy." Harry inclined his head in their direction before looking down at his niece, who was currently shuffling her feet and looking everywhere but at her uncle. "Ellie, I believe both your mother and I made it quite clear that you can't keep running off to play in this building. It's too dangerous a place for you to use as your club house. What if something were to happen to you?"

"I got two new members!" Ellie informed his brightly, obviously trying to distract him from the lecture they all knew was coming. "And…and I have to show Eggsy where Daisy's balloon went!"

"Ah crap." Realizing only then that Daisy had lost the friggin balloon, she must have let go of it when Ellie startled them, Eggsy automatically looked up, knowing that with his luck the damn thing would have gone through one of the breaks in the ceiling and up to the second floor. Yup. That was his luck.

"Come on." Taking his hand Ellie started to tug Eggsy towards the doorway Harry had just vacated.

"I've got this, Kiddo, thanks." No way was he taking the kid up there with him. And that being the case… "Harry, would ya mind holdin her while I go get the thing? She'll cry her eyes out once she calms down and realizes it's gone."

"The floors up there are very hazardous, Eggsy. I've looked."

"I'll be careful." Giving the man a wink, Eggsy neatly shifted his now stunned speechless sister into Harry's arms and then took off to get the stupid balloon, being very careful where he stepped as he made his way up to the top of the stairs. From there it was short work to find the right room, the balloon naturally bobbing around in the corner of the space, the majority of the wood flooring in front of him long gone.

But what was there seemed sturdy enough, and he was both light on his feet and in possession of an excellent sense of balance. And using those skills Eggsy very carefully started across the boards, hearing Harry very clearly inform him through one of the many holes that he needed to get his fool ass back downstairs. Harry was quite sure that Eggsy was going to fall and break something, and for God sakes, he would buy Daisy another bloody balloon.

While Ellie giggled over her uncle saying the word bloody in her presence Eggsy also heard Harry order Ellie to look after Daisy, which Eggsy didn't like the sound of one little bit because yeah, the kid was sweet and cute, obviously, but this was his sister's wellbeing they were talking about here and-

The board he'd just stepped on giving away beneath his weight, Eggsy had just enough time to curse his luck before down he went without any chance of grabbing something to hang onto.

Thankfully that wasn't necessary as he found himself being caught rather effortless by Harry, who didn't even buckle a little under his weight. No, Harry held him princess style in his arms, giving him an 'I told you so' look that didn't even bug Eggsy in the slightest as he was far too busy blushing like an idiot. Especially when he realized that he'd instinctively wrapped his arms around the older man's neck when he'd been caught.

Crap.

"EGGS!"

Mentally giving extreme thanks for his sister's timely interruption, it had been on the tip of Eggsy's tongue to point out that as the princess in this scenario he rather owed Harry a kiss for coming to his rescue and all, Eggsy instead only had to stifle a sound of disappointment when Harry immediately set him back on his feet so that Eggsy could take his now agitated and squirming little sister from Ellie's arms.

Scooping her up Eggsy rubbed her back soothingly while thanking Ellie for assisting Harry in his rescue. She was most definitely Kingsman material.

"Thanks. You could be too, maybe, if Uncle Harry helped train you a little bit. He wouldn't have fallen through the ceiling, you know." Ellie gave her uncle a look of pure hero worship. "Uncle Harry can do ANYTHING!"

"Your faith in me is, as always, very touching, Ellie. But now I think it's time we all head out to get some ice cream and a new balloon for Daisy, alright?"

"YAY!" Was Ellie and Daisy's reply to that.

)

It had been a very long, very trying day, and there were few things Harry wanted more that to go home, fix himself something to eat with a nice glass of wine, and just relax. Unfortunately the latest mission he'd been on had been a complete disaster thanks to an overeager rookie with an apparently fear of bugs, and cleaning up that mess and writing out the paperwork that came with screw ups was going to take up a fair amount of his evening, dammit. And to make matters worse he had Eggsy to worry about, the talk they'd had a few days ago confirming that the boy still wasn't having an luck in convincing his mother to allow him to try out for Kingsman. As it was Harry was pretty sure the boy had glossed over just how badly his mother was taking to the idea, with the only good news the boy had for him being that he'd gotten a temporary job helping to clear away the rubble and start repairs on the bridge that had nearly collapsed on the poor boy. Eggsy didn't have any interest in construction, but money was money and Harry was glad that at least it was honest work. He had seen Eggsy's juvenile record after all.

With his mind on Eggsy, as it so oddly was these days, Harry headed out of the castle and onto the grounds with Merlin and two other Kingsman, tuning out their conversation for the most part since he'd been there too, and therefore didn't need a recap of everything the rookie had done wrong.

And still, despite both their noise and the distraction of his own thoughts, Harry had still been a Kingsman for decades and was just coming off a mission as well, his senses suddenly going on red alert. He wasn't the only one either, the others already falling quieter even before Harry gave them the signal, sure that they were no longer alone.

"There." Seeing the hint of a shadow off the side Harry signaled for Kay, who was deadly with his daggers, to flush the intruder out, the Kingsman nodding ever so slightly before starting to throw his weapons of choice in the direction of his target, aiming to wound or just scare the hell out of him since you couldn't get answers from a corpse.

Whoever it was, he was fast and light on his feet, the Kingsman realized very quickly as they converged on the man, who seemed to all but bounce like a rabbit as he ducked and dodged the projectiles being thrown at him before the intruder nimbly used the wall as a springboard to actually jump over them. But ready as always Harry whirled around and lashed out with his leg at that precise moment to sweep the man off his feet and back in front of them. And that done Harry had his sword out and pointed at the shadow figure's face in a heartbeat while he complimented the man on his reflexes.

"Harry! It's me!"

"Eggsy?" He'd know that voice anywhere now. "Oh for God sakes."

Drawing back his sword and sheathing it, Harry's hands gravitated to his hips as he demanded to know what the hell the boy was doing, breaking into the castle.

Hands still raised protectively in front of his face, Eggsy's voice was obviously struggling to remain calm as he rather cheekily inquired as to whether Harry knew how badass and sexy he was when he was in Kingsman mode.

Momentarily taken aback by the idea that someone as young and handsome as Eggsy would say such a thing, Harry sternly informed Eggsy that flattery would get him nowhere. And that he was to hold the explanations until he could see the boy properly, motioning for Eggsy to follow him a short distance away where torches fixed to the side of the structure provided enough light that he could see and therefore read Eggsy's face as the boy and the other Kingsman followed after him.

"Alright, now explain yourself, Eggsy. You do realize how much trouble you should be in right now, do you not?"

"Yeah, I ain't stupid." A belligerent look, though the boy quickly adopted a more cowed look when Harry gave him a serious look in response. "I know it was stupid, and I didn't want to break in! They wouldn't let me in or even help me out, though, so what else was I supposed to do? Ya can ask the guards and everything about me asking to be let in, you know. They didn't believe me and so I had to break in before my friend did something stupid and ended up in a cage right beside Dean."

While Merlin explained to the other two who Eggsy was, Harry listened as Eggsy explained that he'd come here to retrieve a friend of his that he'd met while working construction. Apparently Ralph was a pretty nice guy, but he was really big and clumsy at times, and he basically lived in squalor all by himself which led to people picking on him all the time. Tonight there'd been a party hosted by some of the other workers, and no one had invited Ralph. When he found out about that Ralph had gotten into a fight with some of them, which had led to him announcing that he, Ralph, was going to break into the castle grounds to take this new war statue that the King had gotten made and bring it back to show them all how strong and smart he really was.

"And you came after him to stop him."

"Exactly. He ain't a bad guy, Harry. I swear on Daisy's head he ain't. Everyone's got a breaking point and he just reached his. What he's done or gonna do is wrong, it is, but he's really a sweetheart and it will kill him to get locked up and I…I really did try to get them to let me in first, told them he was simple in the head and didn't know no better." A sound of utter defeat, so unlike Eggsy, left the boy's lips. "You've probably already locked him up, huh?"

"No. No one but you has broken in tonight. I'd know if it was otherwise."

"Not necessarily, he can climb things like he's half monkey and when he gets an id-"

"SIR!"

Everyone going quiet, the man's voice sounded serious, the Kingsmen and Eggsy all watched as a guard hurried over to inform them that a huge man had just been captured in the King's gardens. He'd been sent to inform them of the situation if they hadn't left yet.

Groaning, Eggsy head dropped down, the boy's hands fisting uselessly at his sides as he obviously tried to hide the turbulent emotions he was feeling now that he had proof he'd been too late to rescue his friend. And reacting to that, to the fact that he literally could not stand to see Eggsy this way, Harry moved without thinking to reach out to give the boy a comforting squeeze before informing the guard that he would be with him in just a moment.

"The rest of you might as well get home while you still can, I'll take care of this." Nodding at his men Harry was grateful when Merlin immediately started herding the others away which allowed Harry to turn his attention back to the boy. "Eggsy, you'll come with me and we'll see if we can't get your friend out of this mess. If he has a record or a history of stealing things there won't be much I can do but I'll-"

"You, you're gonna help him?"

"One should not interrupt, Eggsy, especially when the person in question is about to try and do you a favor. But yes, I'll help if I can."

A moment to process, and then Eggsy was beaming at him and throwing himself into Harry's arms, hugging him with what felt like all the strength the boy had, which was actually considerable. But Harry didn't even think about that as he was quite occupied by the fact that Eggsy felt so very right and…lovely holding him this way, snuggling right against him like they were family or lovers. It made him want to return the gesture, Harry placing one hand hesitatingly on the small of the boy's back, his other brushing briefly over Eggsy's hair. And letting himself just be for a moment Harry thoughts turned to the fact that Eggsy would be even more handsome if he grew his hair out a little. Which was not a thought he should be having about the boy, especially while holding him.

And that being the case Harry very loudly cleared his throat and then pointed out that they couldn't help Eggsy's friend if the stayed like this, and therefore they should really be on their way.

Letting Harry go with a bashful look on his face, Eggsy gave Harry a look he didn't quite know how to interpret, but which made him want to hold the boy again quite badly.

Oh dear. That was not good. Not good at all.


	7. Missions and Meetings

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's the way of it.

Note: So to recap again what Disney movies have been used, there was Hercules and Pocahontas, then Tangled and Atlantis. After that it was Up and Wreck it Ralph…and today's, well good luck figuring that out cause the first is hard!

Missions and Meetings

Harry was in a foul mood as he went about his latest mission, which would have been bad enough without adding Eggsy to the mix. That he should have to appear before the boy disguised as a much older man just made the wretched infatuation he seemed to be developing for the younger man, who could be his son, that much worse. Yet here he was, dressed in a ridiculous and impractical white suit, with white hair, eyes turned blue by a potion, and a cane to lean on as he pretended to be a prissy old architect who was insisting on monitoring the rebuilding of the recently destroyed bridge in the old sector of the city.

Personally Harry found this area of the city incredibly depressing, seeing what had once been a beautiful part of the city in the dilapidated old buildings and the junk lying around discarded and unused now. A lot of the main city's garbage was dumped over here, and Harry had often thought that such a pity, when there were part of this sector that could have been saved if effort were made. Of course he also didn't agree with the fact that this part of the city had been abandoned because the current king's grandfather had just decided this area wasn't good enough anymore, and had blown far too much money building a 'better' city beside it, leaving the old sections for the poorest of people and the cockroaches.

But he hadn't been alive to be consulted about that, Harry mused, and currently he had a mission to carry out.

The debris from the old bridge was mostly removed at this point, but on his first day at the site Harry had spotted Eggsy hard at work, the sight of the youth without a shirt on one that had nearly made him lose his footing. Now that would have been embarrassing. As it was he'd immediately felt torn between wanting Eggsy to recognize him behind the fairly simple disguise be was wearing and rather desperately hoping that the boy wouldn't and therefore would never think of him this way.

It spoke well of the boy's observation skills and his Kingsman material that Harry saw just a hint of recognition in the Eggsy's eyes the first time he actually walked by him, or at least an interest in him when most of the other workers ignored him after rolling their eyes or smirking at the stupidity of wearing white to a construction site.

Though he had impressed the hell out of them by managing to leave the site ever da without a smudge of dirt on his suit.

And every day since his first Harry got the sense of Eggsy being around at various times during the day, Harry having become very apt at sensing when the boy was near him somehow. He'd catch glimpses of him out of the corner of his eye, or hear dirt or rubble being displaced near him without seeing anyone around to have caused it. Having seen Eggsy's sneaking abilities in action Harry was fairly sure that it was him, which meant that odds were the the boy had recognised him, but was keeping that fact to himself.

It wasn't until his fourth day that Harry was sure of it though, coming to his favorite vantage point to find a little surprise waiting for him. The figure was made out of broken pieces of white rock for the most part, with stick arms and a scowling face drawn onto the white face of the figure. That Eggsy had left a small bouquet of forget-me-nots at the base of his sculpture…well Harry told himself not to read anything into that even as he immediately stooped down to retrieve the flowers and put them in a cup he'd brought along for his lunch, pouring water in to keep them fresh.

And it was at twilight that day, as the fading blue sky above them became streaked with reds, oranges and yellows like it was on fire, that Harry saw Eggsy edging towards him while whistling cheerfully to make his presence known, obviously waiting for some signal as to whether he could come closer and actually talk to him.

Giving the boy a nod to let him know it was okay to approach, Harry waited until Eggsy had sidled up to him before speaking again.

"And what is your directive here?" Harry asked him, continuing to alter his voice so that it sounded distressingly girlish and prissy even to his own ears. But one never knew who could be watching and listening, despite his own faith in his observation skills.

Looking a little amused Eggsy moved in a little closer as he stated that it was his job to cart around heavy rocks and work on his muscle tone. The 'Ta da' the boy added as he flexed his right arm to demonstrate had Harry fighting back a smirk.

"And you? What's your directive, Bruv?"

As the boy had slid in close so that their shoulders were almost touching, Harry whispered the words 'Classified' before stating outloud that he was one of the architects in charge of the bridge being rebuilt. And don't call him 'Bruv', Mr…?

Looking amused Eggsy gestured to himself. "I'm Eggsy."

"Eggsy."

Smiling, the boy looked oddly pleased to hear Harry say his name, Harry had to fight the urge to squirm a little at their close proximity as he gave his alias for the moment, the boy repeating his name back to him too with an amused smirk.

Chuckling a little, he couldn't help it, Harry asked the boy if he was having a good day, honestly wanting to know. And it would be something anyone would ask, wasn't it?

"Actually, it's been an excellent couple of days, thanks for asking."

"Oh. And why is that?"

A very wide, pleased grin was Eggsy's response. "Well you see, I've been wanting to join Kingsman since I was a boy, my dad tried out for it, but I never thought I'd get the chance since one, someone in the nobility has to sponsor you for the position, and two, my mum's always been against the idea, worried that I'd get myself killed or permanently injured."

Seeing where this was going Harry couldn't prevent a delighted smile from lighting up his face. "But you've found a way to get in?"

"I have indeed. See this very handsome and posh bloke I know is willing to sponsor me for the position." A definite twinkle of mischief in those green eyes as they met Harry's brown. "And because of that very same bloke I have someone who can watch over my family while I'm away at training."

"Oh? How so?" He hadn't been able to come up with a way to help Eggsy convince his mother, and he most definitely hadn't arranged for someone to stay with the boy's family.

"Well this guy I work with got himself into a bit of a jam recently, and my friend was able to get him off the hook provided he does some community service and shit. Ralph, he was so grateful for my help in getting my friend to help him that he told me he'd do anything to repay me. That being the case we've been modifying the shed in my backyard these past couple nights, and he's gonna stay there and look after my mum and sis for me. Daisy really likes him, and mum's taken to him like he's a stray puppy that needs her motherin. So I think it will work out okay, and mum's basically resigned herself to the fact that I'm going whether she likes it or not. At least now she'll have a man to lean on again even when I ain't there."

Delighted with the news, especially since he had admittedly been a bit worried about what would become of Eggsy's sister and mother without the boy around to look after them, Harry had to agree that this was good news. Well, he would have felt a little better if the boy had been able to find someone a bit more…gentlemanly to look after his family, the man in question had seemed kind and terribly lonely under his large, tough guy exterior when they'd met. Having a family who needed him would do Ralph good as well.

"Congratulations are in order then. I wish you the best of luck, Eggsy, and very much look forward to seeing you enter the Kingsman ranks. They will be lucky to have you."

"Thanks. So will I be seeing you around here tomorrow, then?"

"You will."

"I'll look forward to that then as well. Good night, Sir."

"Good night, Eggsy."

)

Eggsy had never been more nervous in his life. Not even the nerves he'd felt upon trying to join the castle guard could compete with this. At least with the guards there'd been other guys trying out who came from middleclass backgrounds. They hadn't been thrilled to rub elbows with someone from the lowest class, but they'd been nice enough for the most part. Kingsman however…all the other candidates would be from the noble class, posh blokes who'd grown up with the best of everything and had been taught to look down at people like Eggsy from birth. There'd be little chance of making friends, especially since only one of them would be chosen, and that on top of the uphill battle he'd be facing made Eggsy question whether this really was a good idea.

"I don't think I can do this."

"It's all about attitude. Just go in there and strut your stuff, Bruv."

Giving Ryan a look that said he was pretty sure that wasn't going to be good enough, Eggsy worked up a smile for his friend as he thanked him for coming all this way to see him off. Appreciating the thumbs up his mate gave him return, Eggsy took a deep breath and then did his best to stroll up to the castle gate like he belonged there.

The fact that the guards studied his scroll for several minutes, consulting amongst themselves as to whether or not this street trash could possibly have been nominated for a tryout with Kingsman, meant Eggsy was damn close to punching them out and just walking in when a passing guard recognized Eggsy, having met him the night Ralph had broken in. He could confirm that Galahad, which was apparently Harry's Kingsman codename, knew the kid, and that in all likelihood the scroll was legit. And even if it wasn't, Merlin would kick him out quick enough.

Agreeing that that was the case the guards agreed to let him through, directing him to a courtyard Eggsy had been to before when he was training for the guards. He even saw some of the men he'd trained with there, currently lining up for the stew being passed out for their midday meal. Thankfully he was too nervous to be hungry, as he'd spent the majority of the money he had made recently making sure his family was well stocked provisions wise before he left, and he'd been too nervous to eat breakfast or buy something along the way.

It wasn't hard to pick out the other candidates when Eggsy started looking for them, they were all about his age but looked much more sophisticated and mature than he probably did even in the decent clothes he was sporting along with his father's old sword. The expensive looking swords strapped to their sides, fancy clothes, and superior smirks the men were all sporting made it clear that they were all sure of their superiority and place in Kingsman. It did surprise Eggsy to see two women also sporting swords and trousers, that was unusual to say the least, but he didn't have an problems with working with girls so long as they pulled their weight and didn't cry. He couldn't stand to see girls cry. It screwed with his head.

As he got the lay of the land Eggsy watched one of the men, who had a tummy that indicated he liked his meals a little too much, opened up his shirt to reveal a red dragon tattoo that was apparently supposed to keep him from harm. Oh yeah, that one wasn't going to be an competition at all, Eggsy thought with a smirk, though his amusement quickly fled as one of the other men sucker punched the man in question in the gut, sending him crumbling to the floor.

The tallest of the men started laughing in reaction, stating that he hoped the man could get his money back, while the one who'd done the punching smirked before turning to look in Eggsy's direction, having apparently sensed him watching.

"And what are you looking at, Peasant?"

"A pathetic prat who throws weak sucker punches at people." Logically Eggsy knew how important it was to start on the right foot with these people, he could practically hear Harry in his head telling him that he was being stupid, but he'd just never been able to stand these sorts of bastards, who got off making others look bad or foolish. Yeah the guy was obviously an idiot, but the punch out of nowhere had been out of line.

"Weak…you think you can do better?"

"I know I can." Eggsy resorted, shoving the other man back when he got into his space. He wanted to punch him, it was damn tempting, but he wasn't about to go there unless he had to. He was not getting kicked out of Kingsman on his first day. He'd never get over that, much less be able to face Harry ever again.

The bloke he'd pushed falling back against the biggest, strongest looking of the three, the puncher made a move to lunge towards him, only to be halted by the other man placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Digby, you made a friend."

Digby? The guy's name was seriously Digby? And here he thought he'd been saddled with a bad first name. He'd probably go around punching people randomly too, if his parents had named him Digby.

"Yeah, or he's just trying to feel you up for your wallet." The man who spoke sneered at Eggsy. "It's in his back pocket, street rat."

"Please, I wouldn't touch his arse even to give it the paddlin it needs." Eggsy sneered right back, well aware that the other blokes were moving around to surround him. He could hear the girls as well, telling the boys to lay off him, but none of them did because yeah…girls just did not get how this sort of thing worked.

When Digby threw the punch in his direction Eggsy was ready, easily moving out of the way so that the punch actually ended up hitting one of the guy's friends, who was apparently named Rufus of all things. Or at least that's what Digby called him when he apologized for hitting him, before once again turning on Eggsy, who again dodged out of the way and had the pleasure of seeing the three men end up in a dog pile in front of him, having all tried to get him at the same time.

Watching them realize that he wasn't where the wanted him to be, Eggsy watched them scramble to their feet and go charging at him, easily moving out of their way again even as he realized what was about to happen with a wince of horror. But maybe the idiots would be able to stop themselves in time?

No, none of them were that lucky.

Digby and then Rufus just managed to stop themselves from crashing into the guards waiting for their lunch, but the as yet unnamed guy didn't put the brakes on in time and down they all went, like a set of dominos, until the last one crashed into the stew pot and tipped it right over.

Shit.

The fist fight that broke off was just as inevitable, Eggsy thought, doing his best to stay out of it as he cautiously moved away until he was standing on the outskirts of the fight with the girls. Together the three watched the shit show erupt as the guards fought with those who'd knocked them over, and a few even took on the rich blokes, being too riled up to care that they would get in deep trouble for busting up their so called betters.

"What is with you men and fighting, honestly?"

Looking over to meet the blonde's gaze Eggsy shrugged a little, knowing there was no point in trying to explain it to her. Instead he asked what her name was, thinking he should show that he wasn't completely without manners. Plus the girls had tried to help him out by telling the other idiots to lay off him.

"I'm Roxanne, but call me Roxy. This is Amelia."

Taking the hand she offered him, Eggsy found that the girl had a good handshake. "Nice to meet you. I'm Eggsy."

"Eggy?"

"Eggsy." He hated to be called Eggy. It was almost as bad as Gary.

Giving him a look that said she didn't get why he'd go by that name, which was a little ridiculous given what her people named their children, all of them jumped when a loud, booming voice Eggsy recognized as Merlin's demanded to know what was going on.

Coming to attention like everyone else, the man just had that kind of voice, Eggsy winced when, in response to the large man's demand to know who was responsible for this mess, a number of fingers were pointed in his direction.

And of course Harry had to be standing beside Merlin, looking like his normal sexy self instead of that horrible old man costume he'd been sporting at the bridge site.

"I won't tolerate this sort of shite." Was all Merlin said, which was a relief, and then they were ordered to get in line which they quickly did, knowing that Merlin was the sort to be obeyed.

Still, Eggsy couldn't help but glance over in Harry's direction, his gaze immediately met, and a look of encouragement being sent his way. It made Eggsy smile, and suddenly he felt that much better about the uphill battle ahead of him.

Harry believed in him. He wouldn't let him down.


	8. Puppies and Petals

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Puppies and Petals

Eggsy had always considered himself a cat person, mainly because at least a cat had a purpose aside from being the faithful companion people always said dogs were. A cat, after all, would keep your house free of rodents, didn't require you to walk it, and would in fact probably try to maul you if you attempted to put a leash and collar on it. Cats cleaned themselves, didn't slobber on you, and frankly Eggsy had never seen a really ugly cat before, while the dog currently staring up at him would definitely never win any beauty contests. According to Roxy pugs were ugly cute, whatever the fuck that meant, but either way Eggsy wasn't exactly thrilled with his new companion.

And okay, maybe there were worse dogs to be stuck with, but Eggsy still regretted the fact that he hadn't tried harder to get something bigger and more manly pet wise. Frankly he'd only been half awake when Merlin had ordered them to pick a puppy; he'd been on edge the whole night after his intro to Kingsman had included nearly being drowned and Amelia leaving them, though hopefully not in a coffin. Roxy was convinced it had been a trick, her 'death', and Eggsy really, really hoped that was the case.

"Keep frowning like that and your pretty face is going to stick like that." Roxy informed him with a smirk, the girl sitting on the grass with her poodle. Which was a sissy as hell dog in Eggsy opinion, but was still better than his pug since at least it was a decent size and could keep up with her when she was running. Something that would be forever beyond J.B., apparently.

"Well I suppose I better be careful there, seeing as I have to be good looking for both of us." Eggsy picked his dog up and held him so that they were cheek to cheek, staring at Roxy who burst out into delighted laughter.

Setting J.B. back on the ground, no sense risking the little bugger wiggling out of his grasp again when he didn't need to hold him, Eggsy had to smile a little when the puppy immediately took off to sniff at Roxy. Proving, at least, that if nothing else the pug had good taste in people.

Watching as Roxy gave the dog a thorough tummy rub, Eggsy trusted her to keep an eye on the puppy and let himself really look around the area of the training center they were in, figuring that at some point or another this grassy area might be used for some sort of training exercise. It would be a good idea to get the lay of the land now, in case that would give him an advantage for later.

It was because he was looking hard that he caught sight of Harry coming towards them, Eggsy automatically straightening his shoulders as he lifted a hand in greeting, unaware that his face had lit up at the sight of the older man.

Roxy, being Roxy, immediately got to her feet and at attention, which clued Eggsy into the fact that maybe he should do the same even though Harry was his mentor and friend.

But thankfully Harry motioned for them to sit back down, a warm smile on his face as he greeted each of them in turn, calling Roxy Lady Morton before surprising them both when he took a seat on the lawn beside Eggsy, holding out his hand and then petting J.B. when the pug came over to investigate.

"So this one's yours, correct?"

Grimacing, Eggsy agreed that the little home wrecker was his.

"Home wrecker?" Harry repeated, an eyebrow rising in question as he rubbed one of the pug's ears.

"Yup. Mum's going to throw a fit when I bring him home. And she actually likes dogs and all."

Looking disappointed, Harry stated that Eggsy wasn't a dog person.

"They're okay, but he's not gonna be happy once I take him home neither, and then I'll have him, mum, and Daisy in an uproar on top of everythin else." Shaking his head Eggsy winced at just the thought of it. Especially since Merlin had made it quite clear that he was stuck with the dog till death did them part if he wanted to be in Kingsman.

"Why would you think he won't be happy living with you?" Reaching over Harry gave Eggsy's shoulder a squeeze that had Eggsy's ears going a little pink. "I'm sure he'll be quite happy there, and pugs are excellent with children."

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure he won't be happy when he gets the urge to scratch himself and me mum starts yelling about how I got to put him outside cause he'll get fleas all over Daisy. And he probably will, given where we live no matter how many baths I give him."

"There are some excellent dog shampoos to prevent that sort of thing." Roxy informed him. "I'll show you where you can buy it."

"That'd be good, but even then…he'll still bark, won't he? Even small as he is that will wake Daisy up and getting her to nap when you want her to is a real bitch. Then mum will be complaining bout that and I won't really be able to blame her even though he's just tryin to be a guard dog." That Eggsy thought J.B. would be a pathetic guard dog was unspoken, but heavily implied.

Shaking his head Harry went into a longwinded speech about how Eggsy would just have to train the pug properly and then that wouldn't be an issue. It would be difficult, he himself had had a small terrier during his own training that had been a real terror, but he had every faith that Eggsy would learn to get along with his pet if he let himself.

Lips twitching over the fact that Harry had gotten stuck with a small dog, which was reassuring since now he knew the man wouldn't make fun of J.B., Eggsy couldn't help but point out that even if he learned to love the dog like he was his best mate there would still be trouble.

"Like, for instance, the fact that he's gettin used to choice food and digs here. I mean I ain't gonna stick him with Daisy's leftover baby food when we get home, or stick him in some leaky dog house outside cause that would be just cruel, special in our neighborhood, but it definitely won't be a posh life for him."

Picking the pug up Harry very pointedly put the puppy in Eggsy's lap. "What he cares about most is being happy with you."

Not convinced, but not about to argue with Harry either, Eggsy let the pug curl up in his lap, giving the dog's ears a rub since the little bugger had seemed to like it so much when Harry had done that. Though seriously, who wouldn't want to be petted by Harry?

"So are you going to be helping Merlin train us later, Galahad?" Roxy asked, the way she was looking between him and Harry making Eggsy think that she'd picked up on his crush and was most likely going to tease him mercilessly about it later, dammit.

"No, unfortunately. At least not this week. I actually came to find Eggsy to tell him that I'll be gone for a few days on a mission. So if you have any questions or need to get in touch with me just let Merlin know, Eggsy."

Doing his best not to look too disappointed at the news, Eggsy asked instead about the mission Harry was going on and if it was super dangerous or anything. He didn't want anything happening to the man after all, though he couldn't say that.

"I just need to speak to someone about some things. It should be fairly straightforward and mundane, really. It's only the distance I have to cover that will eat up the time."

Glad to hear that, Eggsy was about to ask Harry where exactly he was going when the sound of a very irate Scot reached their ears, telling them to get their butts moving or else.

Annoyed with the interruption Eggsy sighed and got to his feet, shoving J.B. into the opening of his jacket since carrying the pug was just easier this way, especially since it left his hands free. "Guess we got to be going."

"I would suggest hurrying to comply, yes. It was lovely speaking to you both, good luck with your training."

Eggsy joining Roxy in saying goodbye to Harry, the two quickly taking off with their dogs when Merlin called out for them again even louder than before. As he ran after Roxy Eggsy raised a hand in acknowledgement when Harry called out to him to remember that dogs were man's best friend.

)

Slowly slipping out of sleep Harry blinked and looked around him blearily, annoyed with himself and the world in general when he saw that he'd fallen asleep by the bridge, completely disregarding the fact that it was too late in the morning to be sleeping. Not to mention the fact that sleeping outside like this left him exposed and vulnerable, which were two things he most definitely didn't want to be after spending the last few weeks unconscious thanks to the explosion that had killed a wizard he'd been interviewing, nearly losing his life in the process.

As it was he'd only just managed to convince the healers that he was up to being outside and unattended, and now here he was, having only walked for about twenty minutes before need to sit down to rest a moment. Now here he was, waking up after passing out against a rock beside a river that flowed through one of many castle gardens. Such a deep sleep, in fact, that he felt like he'd been drugged into it, he was still so sleepy.

Getting to his feet, and hating how weak he still felt, Harry shook his head at the world and just the general suckiness of getting older. Because while the scenery was unquestionably lovely, and something he would appreciate normally, Harry couldn't really enjoy it as…was that singing?

Turning his head in the direction of the sound that didn't come from nature, Harry's eyes widened a little as he watched a form appear from the tall grass on the opposite side of the river. The song the boy was singing was vague at first, though Harry's lips curved once he was able to focus enough to hear the lyrics of Eggsy's song as the boy, who was so lost in his own thoughts he'd missed that he wasn't alone, basically strutted across the riverbank.

"…Or a healthy fish with a big backbone  
I'm Abraham De Lacy  
Guiseppe Casey  
Thomas O'Malley  
O'Malley the alley cat

I've got that wanderlust  
Gotta walk the scene  
Gotta kick up highway dust  
Feel the grass that's green."

On that note Eggsy nimbly leapt up to the top of the bridge in front of him, from there easily stepping up and onto the railing as he continued his song and strut, despite the fact that he was now balancing on a relatively small wooden beam that hadn't exactly been built to handle a man's weight. But Eggsy did it like it was the most natural thing in the world, halfway across before the youth finally noticed that he wasn't alone and that Harry was watching him from down below.

The double take was amusing, though it was the boy's delighted grin that made Harry smile back, especially since Eggsy continued to sing something about telling his friends of the social elite, or some cute cat he happened to meet.

Raising an eyebrow over that, though it certainly wasn't the first time he'd been compared to a cat, Harry's lips twitched as he listened to the boy continue to sing his odd little ditty with charming slyness.

Then Harry's eyes were widening significantly when rather than hop off the bridge railing as he'd expected the boy to do, Eggsy instead jumped from the railing into the tree closest to both the bridge and Harry. And like the cat he'd been singing about Eggsy proved to be just as apt at tree scaling as he had rail walking, sliding down the main branch above Harry's head which caused any number of pale pink petals to fall from the branches even before Eggsy started to shake the petals down deliberately.

Charmed in spite of himself as he appreciated both the beauty of the flowers and the handsomeness of his friend, Harry let himself be caught up in the moment for a few heartbeats before reminding himself that he'd come to the conclusion that he needed to start acting his age, least he fall for the charming young rogue who was simply a flirt. To believe he was special, and the boy sincere in his behavior, would be the height of foolishness.

And on that note Harry forced himself to brush off the petals that had lingered on his clothes and hair as he called up to the boy who looked perfectly at home among the tree's branches. "Why, monsieur, your name seems to cover all of Europe."

A moment of puzzlement, and then Eggsy got the fact that Harry was referring to the names featured in the song he was singing. Grinning back, rather than looking the least bit embarrassed at being caught singing, Eggsy all but purred back that of course it did. He was the only cat of his kind.

And to punctuate that fact Eggsy broke off a piece of the apple tree to get a whole apple blossom, which he then tossed down to land neatly at Harry's feet.

Unable not to lean down and pick it up, Harry called himself every sort of idiot for placing the branch into his pocket, allowing the flower to stick out while he watched, out of the corner of his eye, as Eggsy slid down the trunk of the tree with the same pizazz he'd shown as when he'd used the spear during his dance routine. And for all that he tried to present an unimpressed façade as he straightened up his clothes, Harry couldn't help but be aware of every step Eggsy took closer to him as he continued his song with cheerful abandon.

Though it was very hard not to grin when Eggsy sprawled out on his tummy over the rock Harry had been using as a backrest minutes before, grinning down at Harry once again as he informed him that 'magnifique you are' in a horrible French accent that made the instructor in Harry want to correct the boy's pronunciation immediately.

But he managed to hold his tongue there, watching as Eggsy rolled off the large rock, strolled around him while continuing his little song, before getting into Harry's personal space more than a little as he flirted with him with those big green eyes of his. And then Eggsy was giving him a cheeky wink and bow as he finished the song up for good this time.

Chuckling, he couldn't help himself, Harry clapped since it seemed called for, smiling no doubt like a bestowed fool as he informed Eggsy that he had a great talent.

"Why thank you, Harry. And might I say, it's nice to see you not unconscious and in a hospital bed."

Well aware that Eggsy had come to visit him often while he was in the hospital, Merlin had teased him about it horribly whenever he got the chance, Harry just smiled and asked where J.B. was, having grown fond of the boy's pug. Eggsy had brought the puppy into the hospital wing with him during most of his visits, which shouldn't have been allowed, but Harry couldn't really blame the healers and their assistants for giving into Eggsy's requests there. The boy was too charming for anyone's good, really.

"Passed out with Merlin. He had to do an obstacle thing today, and I really put the little guy through his paces before to get him ready. He was all tuckered out by the end, and then Merlin got word you hadn't come back from your walk yet and the healers were getting worried. So he agreed to watch the mutt while I went looking for you cause according to him you and I are like magnets. He said we could probably find each other in a snowstorm."

The way the boy's cheeks heated up a little made it clear Eggsy wished he hadn't said that last bit, Harry right there with him because yes, they did seem to have an uncanny ability to find each other even when they weren't actively looking for the other.

"Merlin worries too much. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself." Even if he kept taking inconvenient naps in inconvenient places.

"Well don't be too hard on him; you gave him a right scare when you got hurt. He was like a bear with a thorn in his paw, snapping at all of us in between cursing you out for going out and getting yourself blown up like a damn fool. His words, not mine."

"Yes, Merlin certainly has a way with words." Harry agreed with a shake of his head, having already sat threw a number of rants involving how stupid he'd been to get himself blown up. Merlin practically collected insults at this point, seeming to always reserve the worst of them for him.

"I learned all sorts of swear words in Gaelic while you were out."

Snorting at that, Harry didn't think but just acted when Eggsy offered him his arm, accepting it with an ease that would have been a little mortifying if he hadn't been focused on informing Eggsy of how entertaining Merlin could be when he was in a particularly Scottish frame of mind. Watching him argue with his cousin Merida was one of the most amusing things ever, provided that they didn't turn on you for finding them so blood amusing of course.

Then it was in one's best interest to run.


	9. Dogs and Dancing

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and all the situations said characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.

Okay…I did not expect you guys to be so stumped by the previous one, and no, no one's guessed it correctly so far. Will reveal next chapter which one it is!

Dogs and Dancing

Without question Harry was a dog person, but it had been a rather long time since he'd owned one of his own. And not being a fool, Harry was also aware that Merlin had asked him to walk the basset hound in the hopes that Harry would take the dog off his hands as the dog's former owner had opted not to take his puppy home as a reminder that he'd failed to join Kingsman. The dog was cute, as far as bassets went, but Harry was far from sold on the idea as he was yanked around the park area they were touring, the dog apparently on a mission to get somewhere as fast as its stubby legs would take it.

Here he was, a Kingsman, stuck acting as a dog walker. It was humiliating.

Doing his best to steer the dog towards the pond with eventual success, Harry took a seat on the bank and then unbuckled the dog's leash, content to let the animal run around like a crazy thing if it wanted for a bit. According to Merlin the dog didn't like water, so odds were it wouldn't do something stupid like try to go for a swim.

Taking off the hat he was wearing to wipe at his brow, Harry cursed when the hound immediately picked it up by its brim, the dog wagging its tail like mad as it danced away in a definite request for Harry to play. It either wanted him to chase after him, or play tug of war, Harry surmised, neither of which appealed to him. It wasn't the puppy's fault he wasn't in the mood to play at the moment though, so he didn't scold the dog as he ordered it to return the hat to him.

Which the pup wasn't inclined to do, apparently.

Hearing the sound of a snort Harry turned his head, his mood brightening immediately at the sight of Eggsy sitting on a nearby bench, the boy's dog sitting obediently at Eggsy's feet. It was obvious from the looks the pug was giving the hound that the dog was aware of what was going on, though Eggsy's face was buried in a book he was reading.

Or pretending to read, Harry speculated with a small smile, since odds were the snort had come from him and not the little pug.

And it was his steady gaze that had Eggsy eventually giving himself away, the boy glancing at him over the top of the book before immediately turning his gaze back to the pages, a hint of a flush on the boy's cheeks. But he didn't acknowledge him at all otherwise, which Harry wasn't sure what to make of. Had he upset or offended the boy somehow? Or perhaps the boy was being disciplined for something and under orders not to speak to anyone? That could be it, Merlin tended to do that with the overly talkative recruits, and Eggsy did love to talk.

Seemingly aware that he didn't have Harry's attention, and knowing who did, the hound carried the hat over in the direction of Eggsy, trying and failing to throw it up and onto the bench beside the boy. But not getting discouraged, which impressed Harry, the hound picked it up a second time and showing its intelligence braced his front paws against the bench for balance before making his toss, this time succeeding.

Tempted to applaud Harry decided that was as good an opening as any, slowly getting to his feet and brushing off the grass clinging to his trousers before heading in Eggsy's direction to see if he couldn't deduce why the boy had yet to so much as raise a hand in greeting.

But even as he approached J.B. suddenly bolted from Eggsy's side, the pug's leash flying out behind him as the small dog went after a duck that he'd happened to spot further down the path.

And cursing Eggsy snapped the book he'd been reading shut and went after his pug, calling him back in a tone that Harry was glad to hear was a mixture of affection and exasperation. Eggsy had mentioned that he and the pug were getting along pretty well now, but he hadn't ruled out the boy trying to snow him in that regard since bonding with one's dog was a part of his training.

Catching up to his own dog, who seemed to want to join in the fun, Harry quickly snapped the leash back onto the dog's collar, surprised at the hard jerk he got in response. But since he wanted to go in the direction the dog wanted to go in…what the hell.

Turning the hound loose Harry followed after the dog as it made a beeline to where Eggsy was standing with his pug, the boy lecturing J.B. about chasing the duck that had safely made its way into the water and was currently watching the pug disdainfully.

Running over, and pulling Harry with him, the hound moved to sniff around Eggsy's shoes and then J.B., the pug barking a greeting before running around Harry's legs in a way that had both Harry and Eggsy realizing that their mutual dogs were tangling them up in their leashes as they chased each other. And then both dogs spotted another duck on its way into the pond and both jerked hard on their leashes to get at it, Eggsy and Harry all but slamming into each other as they automatically grabbed onto each other for support, struggling to remain upright while ordering the dogs to stay still and-

Having lifted a leg in the hopes of getting it out of the equation, Harry found his bad knee give out a little, sending him teetering backward with Eggsy's reaching out to try and grab him again. But he was too off balance, and with a moment's clarity Harry knew that he was going to take the boy down with him as he fell in the direction of the pond behind him.

Splash!

Hitting the water hard, though it thankfully only came up to about mid-calf on both of them, the two sat sprawled out in the water in surprise, staring at each other in stunned silence before Eggsy's head turned in the direction of the basset hound who'd been pulled in with them. The dog was struggling to swim but wasn't having a lot of luck.

Cursing the stupid thing in between apologizing to Eggsy for dragging him into this mess, Harry scooped the hound up to cradle against his chest as he got up and held out a hand to Eggsy, helping the boy to his feet as well.

"Well there goes my new clothes and hat." Shaking his head, and sending water flying as he did so, Eggsy reached into his pocket and pulled out a very wet handkerchief. "I'd offer ya this, but it wouldn't do ya much good."

"Quite." Returning Eggsy's smirk, Harry pulled his own dripping wet handkerchief from his jacket pocket, joining in the boy's laughter as they grinned at each other as they headed to shore where J.B. was waiting, a bit of material in his teeth.

"What's he got in his mouth?"

"He tried to clamp down on my trousers." Eggsy explained, lifting a leg to show where a piece of his trousers had been ripped out during their tumble into the water.

"Well hell, I'll replace those." Wringing out his handkerchief, Harry belatedly recalled the book Eggsy had been holding, spying it on the grass. Apparently the boy had had just enough time to toss the book and let go of J.B.'s leash before they'd fallen in. Impressive.

"No worries. And sorry for ignoring you before, Merlin said I had to keep me mouth shut for two hours and just sit and contemplate the importance of thinking before I talk. I got into another fight with Charlie, though it didn't come to blows or nothing." Eggsy scowled in memory of the fight.

Glad to hear he'd been correct, and that the boy wasn't angry at him, Harry assured him that he wouldn't rat him out to Merlin about him speaking, especially since these were extenuating circumstances.

"Nah, I'll tell him. He'll know if I'm lying. Rox and I are half convinced he's got to have spies everywhere, the way he always seems to know what's going on even if he isn't even nearby. It's creepy is what it is."

"I've often thought the same."

Rubbing his head to dry it a little more quickly, Eggsy asked what he was doing with the dog, obviously recognizing it as Harry set the dog back down on the ground so that he and J.B. could once again get reacquainted.

"Merlin's trying to convince me I need a dog."

"He's alright." Eggsy informed him, jerking his head in the direction of the hound. "Better than that prat of an owner he had before."

"Well that goes without saying. You and J.B. are doing well, I hope."

A grin splitting Eggsy's features, the boy immediately launched into a retelling of his pug's latest exploits, Harry and the two dogs happy to fall in step with the boy as they all headed back towards Kingsman headquarters together.

)

All but moaning in pleasure as he slipped off his spiffy Kingsman boots so that he could finally stand in the grass barefoot, Eggsy grinned as he appreciated being free of the fancy getup he was expected to wear as a Kingsman recruit. Not that he didn't like looking so sharp, he actually did, sorta, but there was nothing like being in his regular clothes and out in the forest, far away from everyone else and the responsibilities of his training. It was just him, J.B., and the owl he'd been assigned to practice with for his falconry lessons. He'd have preferred an actual falcon or a hawk, but Merlin had asked him to at least try with the owl, and Eggsy had figured what the hell.

It was okay really, it was cool how it could move its head and was so tame it would let him stroke its feathers. He'd never been so close to a bird of prey before, and it was amusing, how intimidated J.B. was by it. The poor little guy had actually overturned one of his boots and had crawled inside of it to hide.

Shaking his head at the sight, the pug looked ridiculously adorable, Eggsy turned his attention back to the owl, who looked like he was sleep on the low hanging branch it was currently perched on. Eggsy had hung his cloak over the branch the owl had decided to land on, and it almost looked like the bird was wearing it.

It was that thought that had a gleam appearing in his eyes, Eggsy walking over to where he'd set his hat. Picking it up Eggsy carefully walked back over to the owl and very gently set the hat on its head, slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle his reaction as he took in the owl's stylish Kingsman look. God but he wished Roxy was around to see.

Keeping his hand where it was until he had his merriment under control, Eggsy kept a slight distance away and figured that since the owl was asleep anyway he might as well practice his dancing skills as there was a stupid ball he needed to prepare for.

The big party was part of a plan to find a princess for the kingdom's prince, and boy but he pitied whatever poor girl ended up with that bastard, and pretty much everyone was invited to the ball. Of course he normally wouldn't be given that he was in the poorest of the poor category, but as a Kingsman recruit he was stuck going and it had been made clear to him that he'd be watched closely. A Kingsman had to be able to conduct himself properly in such settings, and since he hadn't been born to it he'd be watched like a hawk.

Harry and Roxy had been helping him out there, teaching him the sort of stuff he'd need to know to present himself as a gentleman, but one of the things he needed to work on the most was the dancing. Or more specifically learning the posh dances AND how to both lead and follow for both. Apparently a Kingsman was expected to be that versatile.

At this point Eggsy was fairly confident that he had the leading mastered, but he was still a little unsure when it came to the following. None of the other male candidates were willing to dance with him properly, deliberately trying to trip him up or give him bad advice, and while he and Roxy had practiced together…she was having a hard time with it too. She was a decent dancer, but he was an exceptional one and being led by someone who was still unsure how to lead annoyed him on a basic level, and he kept trying to take over, which irked her too.

In truth he wanted Harry to teach him, Eggsy having dreamed about it plenty the last few nights after lights out. He'd even gotten up the courage to seek the man out during his free time to ask about it, only to be informed by one of the other Kingsman knights that Harry had gotten stuck acting as a diplomat's escort around the kingdom. Not about to add more work to Harry's schedule, the man already worked too much already, Eggsy had dropped the idea without trying to approach him mentor about it again.

So he'd just have to practice on his own and try his best to pick dance partners who would let him lead whenever possible. Hopefully he could reserve the being led to the easier dances, lessening the chance of him making a complete ass out of himself.

To amuse himself Eggsy turned to face the still fast asleep owl, giving it a mock curtsy before spinning over, informing him that he really wasn't supposed to speak or dance with strangers, but that they'd met before. Once upon a dream.

And singing the song in question, it was one of the few posh ones he liked and knew all the words to, Eggsy raised his hands in the air and pretended that he was dancing with someone. Not an easy thing to do either, but it didn't frustrate him too much either since every time he caught sight of the owl he had to grin like an idiot. Plus J.B. had finally clued into the fact that the owl wasn't paying him any attention, and the pug had come out to dance around him in his own way.

When a hand took his from behind, a male body sliding in behind him, Eggsy didn't even startle at first, his own body recognizing the man in question and welcoming his touch. But after a few more steps Eggsy's brain clued into the fact that someone was with him, when moments ago he'd been alone, and that he wasn't the only one quietly singing the words to the song.

Startling, Eggsy broke free and whirled around to see Harry smiling at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"No, it's not that. It's just that you're…" Eggsy trailed off, not about to admit that he'd been pretending he'd been dancing with Harry, and now here the man was like he'd wished him into being.

"Strangers?" Harry inquired, the gleam in his eyes making it clear that yes, yes Harry had been around to see his little conversation with the owl earlier.

Mortified and trying to hide that fact, Eggsy adopted a bravado attitude as he stated that no, they'd met before. Once upon a dream. Didn't Harry remember?

"How could I forget?"

Fluttering his lashes, just to be a smart ass, Eggsy felt butterflies erupt in his stomach when Harry held out a hand to him again, obviously implying that they could continue the dancing if he so desired. And since he did need the practice and…who was he kidding? He wasn't about to throw away a chance to be in Harry's arms.

Accepting the hand and letting Harry pull him in, Eggsy placed his free hand on the man's shoulder and smiled somewhat shyly up at Harry as the man began to expertly move him across the grass, the man's lethal grace very much present as they danced. The hand Harry had placed on the small of his back guided him expertly, and Eggsy didn't even bother to think about steps or that he was being led, period. He was in good hands.

How long they danced together Eggsy had no idea, having lost all sense of time and place early on. Both had stopped singing or even humming a while ago, simply moving to music Harry must have playing in his head as he moved them to an unknown beat.

But finally they broke away, both blushing a little as they looked around and realized that they were far away from where they'd started, having really danced throughout the glen Eggsy had chosen for his dance practice.

And realizing that he couldn't see the dressed up owl Eggsy's blush left his cheeks in a snap. "Oh crap! If that owl flies away with my stuff Merlin's going to kill me!"

"Quite possible, but luckily Archimedes is one of the laziest birds I've ever encountered. He'll probably still be there when we get back. But we should head back."

Walking in the direction Harry gestured towards, he had no idea where he was, Eggsy couldn't help but be pleased when Harry fell into step with him like it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

And doing his best to sound casual, Eggsy asked if Harry was looking forward to the big ball coming up. If he was going to be there, that was.

"At present, to the best of my knowledge, I'll be there."

"You'll have to save me a dance then."

A brief look of surprise, and then Harry smiled and nodded at him in agreement. He'd be pleased to dance with him again.


	10. Balls and Bows

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Note: So the first part of chapter seventh was 'Wall-E', followed by 'Mulan'. After that was 'Lady and the Tramp', followed by 'The Aristocats' with a reference to 'Brave'. Finally it was '101 Dalmatians' followed by 'Sleeping Beauty', with a reference to 'Sword in the Stone'.

Almost run out of Disney movies couples' first meetings, thanks for continuing to guess and enjoy.

Balls and Bows

Walking down the basically empty hallway, Eggsy fought with the urge to squirm or hunt up a mirror to make sure that he looked alright still. But if he looked he might be tempted to fiddle with his clothes or hair, and Roxy would kill him if he messed up either after all the work she'd put in making him look right. His self-proclaimed 'fairy godmother' had spent well over an hour getting him ready for the ball after he'd informed her that he intended to wear the fanciest clothes the recruits were provided during training since he didn't have posh party clothes of his own. You'd have thought he'd told her he could turn pumpkins into carriages and wanted to wear glass slippers to the ball, the way she'd gaped at him before dragging him off to her house to steal clothes from her older brother's closet.

The pale blue jacket she'd picked out for him looked pretty damn good on him if Eggsy did say so himself, and paired with the tight black breeches, black waistcoat, and bright white shirt Roxy had forced on him, Eggsy was relatively sure that he looked the part of a gentleman and wouldn't stand out too much in the crowd.

So long as he managed to pull off the acting like one part.

Hearing a girlie sort of shriek from nearby, Eggsy jumped a little, looking in the direction of the sound to make sure that the noise hadn't come from the two sisters he'd encountered outside the castle minutes before. They'd looked him up and down, twin predatory gleams in their eyes, and they'd advanced on him with a look that suggested they intended to tear his clothes off of him. Thank God their obviously stern and controlling mother had stopped the two, sneering at him while reminding her girls that they were there to attract the prince's attention. What had gone unsaid, but had clearly been communicated, was that Eggsy or his family wasn't known to her, and therefore he couldn't possibly be worthy of her daughters' attention.

He was good with her thinking that, though, especially since you'd have to be mental to want to date either of her unappealing daughters. The prince was welcome to either one of them.

But it wasn't the terrible two from before making the noise, but a servant who was obviously gossiping with another woman. Both servants immediately curtsying when they noticed him looking in their direction, then the two hurried away to once again leave him alone in the dauntingly long and ornate hallway.

Finally arriving at his destination Eggsy was greeted by a servant who asked if he wished to be announced, the looking over he was given suggesting that the servant recognized the fine clothes but also somehow knew that this was no titled gentleman before him.

"No need, thanks." As it was he wanted to draw as little attention to himself as possible.

And so Eggsy took a deep breath and walked through the doorway and started to walk the short distance to the large staircase that preceded the ballroom, know that the floor beneath would be full of the rich and titled elites of the city, who had come to rub shoulders and no doubt look down on those of the lower classes who'd dared to show their faces at the party.

Praying that he'd go mostly unnoticed, and that he'd find Roxy as quickly as possible so that he could stick by her side for as much of the evening as possible, Eggsy arrived at the top of the staircase, green eyes widening when he saw how many people were already there. And a growing number of them were looking in his direction for some reason, Eggsy looking behind him to see if someone was there but no such luck.

Fuck. Had he done something wrong already?

Determined to tough it out, plus turning around and running away was out of the question, Eggsy raised his chin defiantly and headed down the stairs, eyes scanning for familiar faces since there were people here he either needed to avoid, like Charlie, or could depend on to help him out like Roxy or Harry.

And while he didn't see any of his fellow recruits at the moment Eggsy did catch sight of Harry, the older man hard to miss since he was looking so sexy and gorgeous in his dress uniform. God, could the man get any better looking? And if he did how was he going to stand it?

As he watched Harry bowed to two ladies Eggsy instantly recognized as the scary sisters from before, and what were the odds of that, seriously? And then suddenly Harry was looking in his direction, like he'd sensed his presence, and even from so far away Eggsy couldn't help smile and nod his head a little in greeting as he continued down the stairs.

Grateful that most people weren't looking in his direction once he'd reached the bottom of the stairs, Eggsy instinctively headed off to the side, hoping to stay out of the crush of people until he'd had a few minutes to get the lay of the land. Thinking about what the ball was going to be like was one thing; actually walking into it was a whole other ball game. Eggsy felt alone, out of place, and was thinking that he really should have faked an injury or sickness to get out of this. He so didn't belong here, and never would no matter how he dressed or spoke.

"Eggsy."

Feeling a gloved hand slide into his, Eggsy looked over to see that Harry had snuck up on him, the man's hand in his making him smile brightly automatically. There were no words for how happy he was to have someone he knew and who he could be himself around there while he got a grip on his nerves.

"Harry."

"I almost didn't recognize you." Harry informed him with a warm smile that made Eggsy feel instantly better about his current circumstances. "You look very handsome tonight."

Blushing, he could feel the hotness of his cheeks as Harry's words registered, Eggsy bit down on his bottom lip to hold back the stammered, no doubt embarrassing responses threatening to escape if he cared open his mouth.

And then Eggsy realized Harry's gaze had flicked down to stare at his mouth, the look in the older man's eyes making Eggsy forget all about needing to stifle his words, especially since he'd lost his power of speech anyway. Because while he was new to this sort of party and all its trappings, Eggsy considered himself well versed when it came to flirting and knowing when someone was interested in him. The heat and look in Harry's eyes…

Just that quickly though Harry's demeanor and the vibes he'd been giving off shifted as he let go of Eggsy's hand, Harry's eyes and face now revealing nothing even though Eggsy's rapt gaze picked up the hint of color along the man's cheekbones.

That, plus the sudden change in music, gave Eggsy the courage to clear his throat and point out, in a rather flirty tone of voice, that Harry that had promised him a dance.

When Harry just stared at him Eggsy felt his stomach sink, convinced just that quickly that he'd completely misread the older man possible romantic interest in him, especially since Harry had tried to hide his reaction before even if he had been right about what he'd thought he'd seen in Harry's eyes. After all they were currently surrounded by the man's peers, some of them no doubt watching since who could help but look at Harry when he was looking so handsome. Sure Harry had said he'd dance with him before, but he could have just been being nice and-

Eggs blinked in surprise when Harry's hand came up to be offered to him again, Eggsy staring at it for a breathless heartbeat before looking up to meet Harry's gaze, his breath leaving him for good at the softness in those brown eyes as Harry said he'd be delighted to have this dance.

Blushing and not caring a whit, Eggsy put his hand in Harry's and let himself be drawn onto the dance floor, aware of a number of eyes on them as Harry effortless brought him around to draw him into his arms. Easily sliding into the dance underway, Eggsy let Harry lead him across the polish floors as the lights around them inexplicably dimmed to make it just that much more romantic and intimate.

Either way they were dancing together like they'd been doing it for years, so seamlessly and gracefully that Eggsy decided then and there that he was going to spend as much of the night dancing with Harry as he could manage.

Maybe it was too much to hope, that he was reading Harry right and the man was as much under his spell as Eggs was under his. And if it was all a misunderstanding on his part, and hell, it probably was, Eggsy was still going to go for it because if he didn't he'd regret it for the rest of his life.

Here, in his Kingsman's arms, there was no place Eggsy would rather be if Harry would let him.

)

Bowing to the prince, and in such a good mood that he didn't even care that he had to bow his head to the little bastard, Harry smiled pleasantly enough before taking his seat beside the throne with Merlin taking the seat beside him, his bow to the prince having been as stiff as his smile. Merlin had not appreciated having the recruits' training being interrupted because the prince had gotten it into his head to hold an archer tournament the day after the ball. As it was the recruits were probably as tired as the majority of the guests sitting in the nearby bleachers, but the prince had gotten his way and they were all suffering for it.

As archery was Percival's area of expertise he was in charge of the whole thing, the man staying off to the side while a few members of the guards and all of the Kingsman recruits started to file past the spectators, five of the men looking very hungover and tired, while the others appeared fairly put together and-

All thoughts leaving his head as he caught sight of Eggsy, Harry felt his heart flutter like he was a silly school boy with a hopeless crush on the best looking boy at school.

Though Eggsy was most certainly the best looking man in the group, even if he was dressed in his regular clothes instead of the fancy Kingsman clothes or expensive, tailored outfits the rest were wearing. Even wearing the commonest of clothes, Harry could see beyond them to the handsome young man underneath. One he'd spent a large portion of the night dancing with, unable to resist even though he'd known that he shouldn't monopolize the boy's evening the way he had. Especially since it had been Eggsy's first ball. But Eggsy had kept charming him into one dance after another, seeking him out again and again after Roxy and some of the more determined ladies at the ball had come over to steal a dance over the course of the evening.

Eggsy had always come back to him.

And as much as Harry wanted to tell himself that he would be a fool to read something into that, especially since logic would say that Eggsy had just been nervous and had stayed by his side for support and guidance, Harry wasn't blind either. He'd noticed both the way Eggsy looked at him, moved with him, and the way others looked at them together. And as a Kingsman it was his job to hear what was being talked about around him, and speculation about his relationship with Eggsy had been a big topic of conversation.

Not that it could-

Even as his mind formed the thought, Harry saw Eggsy coming over to stand in front of his booth, grinning over at him charmingly as he held out a daisy he must have picked along the way. And as Harry tried to wrap his mind around that Eggsy stated that it would be an honor shooting for his pleasure this afternoon, the boy's green eyes glittering with amusement and an appeal for Harry to accept the flower.

Accepting the flower, how could he not, Harry wished Eggsy luck, his throat closing up and preventing him from saying more than that.

Winking at him Eggsy strolled off to take his place, Harry ignoring all the looks he was currently getting as he stared down at the flower he held, stroking his fingers over the petals before setting it down on his lap for the time being. On the off chance that someone tried to kill or maim the prince, and who could begrudge them the impulse, he would need his hands free.

But he couldn't help but look down at the simple white flower and smile a little a few times, absently listening as Percival came over to the royal booth and rhymed off the scripted spiel he'd been given concerning the golden arrow the prince had had commissioned for the winner on a whim, as well as asking the prince's permission to let the tournament begin.

"Proceed, Percival."

Everyone wincing at the trumpets that went off to announce the start of the match, Harry supposed he should just be a little grateful that the horrid noise took everyone's attention off of him so that they could properly glare in the direction of the trumpeters.

Of course their gazes quickly switched over to the archer field as the participants shot their first arrows, Harry watching each one with interest as they would be Eggsy's competition, noting that of those who'd shot thus far Eggsy's apparently hated rival Hesketh was the bet, though Eggsy would be shooting last. His boy's bow was obviously not of the same quality as the others, but a weapon was only as good as the one wielding it, and when Eggsy's arrow hit the bull's-eye perfectly when it was his turn, while Hesketh's had only come close.

So yes, Harry smiled and clapped along with the rest of the cheering crowd over that.

At his side the prince commented on the excellent shot, though there was a dismissive condescension in his voice that made it clear that despite Eggsy's skill, the prince didn't think much of him because of his obvious lack of station.

And while that rubbed him the wrong way Harry was just fine with the prince not paying Eggsy much attention, as there was a slim chance the little bastard might recognize the boy from the festival and try to cause him trouble or even arrested. Which would be troublesome, at least until Eggsy was a Kingsman and had the status that went with that, but Harry had years of experience handling the prince and trusted that he could protect his boy if needed.

His boy. Dear Lord.

Could Eggsy be his boy? Was that what Eggsy wanted? There had been times before last night where he'd thought he'd detected some interest, but at the ball Eggsy had outright flirted with him. And now here he was giving him a flower, in front of everyone, and Merlin had shot him more than one knowing, smirking look since the night before.

Telling himself to pay more attention to the match, he wouldn't want Eggsy to think he wasn't interested after all, Harry noted that the boy and Hesketh appeared to be trading barbs, as was their habit according to Merlin. But they weren't coming to blows for the moment, which was good since that was prone to happen between the two, though apparently they usually reserved their need to pummel the other until they faced off in training.

When Percival announced that Hesketh and Eggsy were the final two contests Harry grinned and gave a small wave of acknowledgement when Eggsy waved in his direction, not caring what Merlin must think of him at this point. To hell with it, he was gone over the boy at this point and nothing was going to change that, not even his former common sense.

"Sir Hart, you seem to favor that gangly youth, hmm?"

Looking over at the prince Harry stated simply that Eggsy was his candidate, ignoring Merlin's murmured comment about how amusing this all was.

The shooting targets having been moved back thirty paces for the final showdown, everyone watched Hesketh go first, the shot hitting the center of the target with a resounding thud.

Scowling at that automatically, Harry's eyes went to Eggsy, watching the boy set up for the shot, and was sure that he saw, at the last second, Hesketh bump Eggsy a little, the boy's shot going higher than it should have to guarantee that it wouldn't hit its intended mark.

But just that quickly Eggsy drew another arrow and fired it at his still flying first arrow, changing its trajectory so that it not only hit the bull's-eye, but did it by splitting Hesketh's arrow in two. To the point where the other man's arrow fell to the ground in pieces from the force of it.

Damn.

Cheering, Merlin forgetting himself enough to join Harry in it, both damned pleased at this turn of events. Merlin, Harry knew, didn't like Charlie Hesketh any more than Eggsy did.

Eggsy heading in the direction of the booth as he was announced the winner, Harry wasn't really surprised when the prince indicated that he could give the golden arrow to Eggsy, rather than the prince giving the boy the honor of presenting it to himself. But rather than scold the twit for his bad manners Harry simply accepted the pillow the arrow had been laid upon, just happy that his boy had won.

And judging from the bright grin on the boy's face, Eggsy was happy to get it from him instead too.


	11. Shadows and Singing

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Shadows and Singing

With his sister's dog loping happily beside him, what was with people reducing him to a dog sitter these days, Harry did his best to ignore her as he continued to look around for his blasted shadow. Stupid, impish thing that it was. Being able to use magic to separate it from your body, and use it as a lookout and scout, could be damn handy when one was in the field and in a tricky situation, but this new spell they were working on gave the shadows too much mobility and sentience, which was why he was currently trying to track his down after foolishly agreeing to be Merlin's guinea pig.

Though in all honest Harry knew the real reason he'd agreed to let Merlin experiment on him. He'd wanted a distraction from worry about Eggsy, who'd gotten a concussion during training and was currently under observation in the medical wing of the training center. Merlin had banned him from hovering over the boy like a mother hen, and to be quite frank Harry had been embarrassed enough by his behavior that he didn't put up a fight when Merlin had basically dragged him away from Eggsy's bedside.

"And really, what would Eggsy have said and thought, if he'd woken up to find me hovering over him like some creepy stalker." Glancing down at the dog for agreement, Harry rolled his eyes to find the vain creature grooming herself yet again. It was ridiculous, really.

Dismissing the dog as no help Harry continued to talk outloud just because he felt like he needed to get the words off his chest to someone. "I mean it's not like I can court him right now, he's in the middle of training. Technically we're not even supposed to be spending time with our candidates during the training process. Merlin's only looking the other way because he finds me making a fool of myself over a boy half my age so blood amusing. Some best friend he is."

The golden Labradoodle wagged its tail in agreement.

"Exactly. And really he shouldn't be so blatantly using me for his amusement, especially since this is all very new to me, you know. Not just the courting part, but wishing to court someone so much younger than myself. I'm an old bachelor, and quite out of practice." Harry gave the dog a truly pathetic look as he confessed that he'd nearly confessed all to his younger sister in the hopes of getting some advice before she and her family headed off to visit her dog hating in-laws.

Thankfully saner minds had prevailed there. Harry didn't even want to think about what his sister would have done with the knowledge.

Shuddering at the thought, Harry made the conscious decision to stop thinking about his overly dramatic love life for the moment and focus completely on finding his shadow. He needed to really get his head in the game and think about where the damn thing could be, especially since it wouldn't be random. Shadows tended to hang out in dark places, naturally, but they also preferred familiar places too. He needed to start thinking strategically; especially since this was a very large structure and the shadow could be on the move as he searched.

Letting his instincts lead him…had led him towards the medical wing the whole time. He was nearly there in fact.

About to throw his hands up in defeat Harry paused, considering the possibility that his shadow might have decided to do what he could not. Which was look after Eggsy even though the current time meant no visitors were allowed. It would make a sort of sense though, especially since his shadow would assume he'd be safe from discovery in there. Certainly worth a look.

Hoping that he wasn't just justifying his own desire to check in on Eggsy again, which he probably was, Harry continued down the hallway and let himself into the wing, easily evading the healers currently working thanks to decades of practice as he made his way to the ward Eggsy was in.

Thankfully his boy was the only one there, Harry making himself look around for his shadow first. Looking everywhere, including checking out a trunk that was full of supplies, Harry glanced over to see the dog staring at itself in a mirror, no help at all.

Shaking his head Harry continued to look while being as quiet as possible, the sound of a low whine from the dog making him glance over with the intention of warning the dog to be quiet.

But as he watched the top drawer of the nightstand beside Eggsy bed jiggled a little, the dog's nose pressed to the keyhole like she could smell something in there that he needed to know about. And while Harry couldn't begin to imagine how his shadow might have managed to lock himself in the drawer, it wasn't out of the question either. Shadows were funny things.

Spotting the key on the table Harry picked it up and opened the drawer, his shadow all but exploding out of it before he had a chance to grab it.

The bloody thing was fast too, dammit, and the laws of gravity didn't apply to it either, but through sheer dumb luck Harry was able to keep up enough that he almost had it when it dove behind a chair, just missing it again as it tricked him and started to slink off. But catching sight of it Harry went after it again, aided by the fact that his shadow, in its haste to get away from him, accidentally tripped over the shadow of a stool and just that quickly Harry was on it.

Fighting with it took them tumbling under Eggsy's hospital bed and then crashing into the nightstand hard enough to knock it over before the strength and determination of Harry's grip finally gotten through to his shadow, which went limp and pliant in his hands.

"I was wonderin when you'd be comin by for that."

Blowing his hair out of his eyes since his hands were currently occupied at the moment, Harry looked up to see that Eggsy was sitting up in bed, though his face was bathed in shadows since the bedside lamp had gone down with the nightstand.

"Terribly sorry to wake you, Eggsy." Thank goodness for the crappy lighting at the moment, so that there was no way the boy could see how dishevelled he currently was. "How are you feeling?"

"No worries. I caught it earlier, your shadow, like Merlin taught us. Stuffed it in the drawer for ya." As an afterthought the boy added that he was just fine. He had a hard head, and had taken harder knocks then the one that had put him out. Merlin had been overreacting.

"Concussions are nothing to trifle with." Harry informed him, thinking to himself that he ought to be struck by lightning for saying that given how often he'd tried to talk his way out of a visit to the medical wing. But this was Eggsy, and he couldn't bear the idea of something happening to his boy. "And thank you for catching my shadow for me. I was having the devil of a time finding it."

"Do ya need help securing im ta ya? Case he's just plain dead for ya."

Silently acknowledging that the boy had a point, his shadow could be as devious as himself, Harry thanked Eggsy for the offer and took him up on it, keeping hold of his shadow as Eggsy joined him on the floor. Merlin had indeed taught the boy how to handle shadows, and in short order the shadow was once again stuck to Harry, now just a shadow.

"Thank you for your help, again."

"Anytime."

The chemistry and tension suddenly heightened as they both realized at the same moment that they were alone and practically in the dark with a bed right beside them.

Thankfully, depending on how one looked at it, the stupid dog picked that moment to stop watching them, trotting over to situate herself between them like she had a claim to Harry.

"And who's this, then?"

"My sister's dog, Tink. I'm stuck babysitting her for a week. Again."

"Poor you."

"You have no idea. She cries if she isn't allowed to sleep with me, and she hogs the whole bed."

Chuckling, Eggsy admitted that that was certainly not a problem with J.B., though he did let the pug sleep with him. Not like the little guy took up much room.

"Though I suppose I should try and break him of that habit…so that when I have company he won't be getting in the way, huh?"

Eyes widening over what the boy was insinuating, Harry had to clear his throat before stating that that would probably be a good idea.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Would…would ya fancy maybe going out to dinner with me? After I'm done training and all, I mean. I know I-we can't while I'm in training. Merlin said. But after…maybe?"

Stunned silent for several moments, Harry blurted out his slightly loud 'yes' as soon as he was able, understanding completely the relieved sound Eggsy made in response, because he was making it too.

)

Eggsy had not expected Roxy to turn out to be one of the best mates he'd ever had, least of all because they were both competing for the same position in Kingsman, and therefore should have been enemies from the start. But they were both outsiders in that they didn't fit the standard Kingsman mold, him being poor and her being a woman, and that plus their sheer compatibility as friends had sealed the deal. Plus it didn't hurt that Roxy was nothing like the few posh girls he'd met up with in his past, either looking at him like he was dirt or a useful diversion that would be discarded after use. Of course Merlin's constant lectures about the chip he had in his shoulder had made it clear to Eggsy that he'd been looking down on rich people as much as he expected them to look down at him, and that was just an ugly cycle when he thought about it. So he was working on that.

Specially since he was hoping to talk Harry into dating him, which would require him to interact with the older man's peers whether he wanted to or not.

But yeah, Eggsy was glad to have Roxy as a friend, especially since he was pretty sure that it was gonna come down to the two of them. They'd both go to their graves laughing before they'd let Charlie place higher than them. Just the thought was nauseating.

"Ah, there it is."

"There's what?" Eggsy asked her, her words breaking through his thoughts and making him focus on their surroundings. A quick glance made it clear that they were in a part of the castle grounds he'd never been on before. Not that that should be surprising at this point, no matter how many weeks he'd spent exploring the place at this point. It would probably take him months to see everything, especially since there were places he couldn't go until he was official a Kingsman.

Anyways, they were currently in a small courtyard, the only thing standing out to Eggsy being a rather lovely looking old well situated in the middle of the space, flowers twined around the old structure and white doves currently hanging out on it, which gave it a definite fairy tale look.

"The well over there. I told you I had a surprise for you."

His surprise was a well? Seriously? Rich people sure were weird…did they not see wells normally? They did have servants for that sort of thing after all, but still, Roxy knew how poor he was. Of course he'd seen a well before, had used them plenty too.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just wonderin…what so special about this well?" Maybe there was something he was missing here.

"Ah, thought you'd never ask." Linking their arms together Roxy dragged him in the direction of the well. "This well, Eggsy dear, is no ordinary well. This is a wishing well."

"A wishing well?"

"Yup. You tell the well what you want most in the world, and if it echoes it back to you your wish will come true."

"I see." She was obviously joshing with him, but pretending to take her very seriously Eggsy didn't argue as they stopped in front of the well, Eggsy seeing absolutely nothing special about it but playing along as he asked her what she intended to wish for.

"Oh, I've already made my wish. I brought you here so that you could make yours."

"You do realize that my wish would probably be the same as yours, right? And we can't both get what we want." It sucked, but that was just how it was.

"That's why I brought you here. We need a little divine intervention if we're both going to get in. Now I'm going to wait for you back at that horse fountain, your wish won't come true if I hear it."

And so saying Roxy let him go and headed off even as he called after her that he was pretty sure her hearing the wish wouldn't make a hell of a lot of difference seeing as she knew what he was going to wish for anyway. But she ignored him, so Eggsy was left to turn his attention back to the surface of the water within the well, his reflection staring back at him.

Studying his face, and noting the difference his time in Kingsman had already made when it came to his physical appearance, Eggsy smiled a little, wondering to himself how long he should wait before he left to find Roxy. Wishing on a well was just silly, even more than wishing on a shooting star. At least a lot of people wished on stars. Who ever heard of wishing on a well?

"And really, aren't girls supposed to wish for princes and love, not becoming a knight?" Eggsy inquired of the doves, who just cooed back to him. "Yeah, Roxy is smarter than that. Wishin on a well for love, that's just dumb."

Hell…he was the one hoping for love at the moment, as corny and silly as that was.

To amuse himself, and since the idea and an old song he'd once heard somewhere was now in his head, Eggsy leaned his elbows on the well and called down to the water that he was wishing, the echo coming back immediately to repeat his words to him.

"I'm wishing (I'm wishing) for the one I love  
To find me (to find me) today  
I'm hoping (I'm hoping)  
And I'm dreaming of  
The nice things (the nice things) he'll say (he'll say)"

Humming the tune for a bit, and terribly amused with himself, Eggsy was thinking about singing the second verse, or at least what he remembered of it, when his instincts clued him into the fact that he was no longer alone. And since he was tuned in to Harry, apparently, he was sure that that was who it was, watching him but not yet approaching.

Remembering how much Harry had enjoyed the last song he'd sung for him, Eggsy started the second verse, his mind traveling back to a couple of days ago when he'd asked Harry out and the other man had said yes, much to his relief and surprise. He'd thought the man might kiss him too, but a healer had come in to check on him and chased Harry off before they could do or say anything else. They had weird timing like that.

And as he'd hoped Harry came up behind him, the man actually adding his voice to the line Eggsy was singing, startling him enough that he actually jumped a little before whirling around to confirm the fact that yes, he wasn't hallucinating.

"You can carry a tune."

"I'm not bad." A small smile on his lips, Harry nodded his head in the well's direction. "I would expect you to be wishing for success in joining Kingsman, not for love."

Face going bright red, Eggsy stumbled over an explanation as to why he'd been at the well and about how he'd just been joking around and didn't actually believe that wells could grant wishes. And what was Harry doing there? Did he have a wish for the well?

Willing to let Eggsy off the hook for the moment, apparently, Harry stated instead that he'd just come from a meeting and was on his way to see Merlin to talk over the travel plans.

"Where ya going this time?"

"I'm going to be having dinner with the man who might be responsible for the fact that I had a wizard blow up in front of me."

Immediately Eggsy had flashes of visiting Harry while he'd been in a coma, remembering how scared and worried he'd been, not knowing whether the other man would ever wake up or not. And now here Harry was, telling him that the fucker responsible wasn't dead like he'd assumed, but was still running around maybe waiting for another shot at Harry. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it neither, cause he was still stuck in training.

Without thinking about what he was doing Eggsy reached out to latch onto Harry's jacket sleeve, as if he could keep the man with him that way.

A soft look coming into his eyes, Harry reached out to cup Eggsy's cheek, fingers caress the skin there. "There's no need to worry, Eggsy. I'll be-"

"That's what you said the last time!"

"And this is my job, Eggsy. And will soon be yours."

Not even Harry's utter confidence in him and his future was enough to shift Eggsy focus as he stared fiercely into the man's eyes, his tone utterly serious as he informed Harry that he damn well better come back in one piece this time, or he was gonna use all his new Kingsman skills to kick his pretty arse.

"Understood."


	12. Trees and Towers

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Note: There will be no updates next week, I'll be on vacation.

Trees and Towers

Eggsy was furious. Put his fist through a wall, beat the shit out of anyone who messed with him, multiple swear words passing his lips every couple of minutes furious. And when he got his hands on one Harry Hart Eggsy was going to have plenty to say to the man about the way he'd left things. The way he'd just said that he'd fix things when he got back and then had left him at his house while he went off on his stupid mission. Left, after Eggsy had failed to become a Kingsman after refusing to stand by and watch his dog be killed. And okay, J.B. wouldn't have really died, it had all been a spell to just make him think the dog's life was at risk, but he hadn't known that and who in their right fucking mind would just stand by and let his dog be murdered in front of him?

Harry had, apparently, and then had stuff poor Mr. Pickles as insult to the injury.

If they'd just been student and teacher Eggsy would have told Harry to go fuck himself and his offer to 'fix' things, but he'd thought they were on their way to becoming more than that, which was why he was so fucking angry at the moment.

It was also why he'd borrowed a horse from a friend, and had decided to undertake the journey across the land to confront Harry about them. Cause as much as it hurt, the fact that he'd failed to get into Kingsman, the pain of that failure was nothing in comparison to the wounds his fight with Harry had left him with. He loved Harry, there wasn't a doubt in Eggsy's mind now, and he wasn't about to wait around, twiddling his thumbs while he waited to find out just how Harry felt about him.

Common sense said that he was mental for doing this, he was aware, but Eggsy was a man on a mission. Which was why, when his horse finally broke through the trees, it was with the mindset that he was going to tie Harry to one of the forest giants around the property if necessary.

But as he surveyed the grounds in front of him, wanting to make sure that he'd arrived at his destination, Eggsy could feel his rage ebb away a little as he caught sight of a small group of people standing around in front of the simple wooden building Harry should currently be visiting. Even from his current position Eggsy was fairly sure he recognized two of the individuals. The clothes of the man, and the metal legs of the woman were what tipped him off and had a cold chill running down his spine.

The people Harry thought were responsible for the death of a Kingsman. Who were responsible for nearly blowing his man up before. And they were just standing there, probably waiting for Harry to leave so that they could kill him.

Over his dead body.

Sliding off his horse's back, Eggsy tied the reins to a branch and then using the trees and bushes between him and his target got himself into a position where the bad guys couldn't see him before he ran full out towards the building where several horses were going a little nuts at their hitching posts, as though they knew bad things were going to happen.

Spotting a whip attached to a saddle, he hadn't come well-armed and every little advantage might help, Eggsy retrieved that and then rushed over to the nearest window, his eyes going huge and his jaw dropping at the madness in front of him.

The people in the building had lost it. Completely and totally lost it. They were screeching and carrying on like rabid animals, ripping into everyone in their vicinity without hesitation or a hint of remorse. The dirt floor was actually littered with bodies, and in the middle of the fray was Harry.

Harry wasn't making any sounds that Eggsy could hear through the glass, but he was killing people. He was bleeding and his expression was just as wild as the others as he moved from victim to victim. Harry. His Harry. Destroying everyone in his path like some monster or dark creature from a nightmare. An unstoppable killing machine.

Slapping his hand over his mouth as he fought his gag reflex while blood, limbs, and brain matter continued to fly in front of him, it took longer than it should have for Eggsy to remember the people waiting to pounce of Harry, and the fact that something had to be compelling these people to act like this. They must be bespelled or something, and as long as Harry was in the equation everyone else in that room was going to die. They wouldn't be a match for him.

White hot fury coursing through him as he realized what was being done to Harry, what the man would have to live with now, Eggsy forgot about being sick and scared. None of that mattered.

Forcing open the window Eggsy boosted himself up and swung himself inside the building, just barely managing to avoid being impaled with what he thought was the remains of Harry's umbrella. Ironic.

Taking stock of the room in a flash Eggsy ran at Harry, knowing that the man wouldn't be stopped by him when he saw the predatory intent when their eyes locked.

Refusing to back down Eggsy ducked under the blow Harry aimed at him, Eggsy using the ring he'd 'borrowed' from the training center to deliver an electric shock to incapacitate the other man before Harry killed him. The jolt of it was enough to seize the man's body up long enough that Eggsy could throw his mentor over his shoulder, Eggsy then running from their would be attackers as he let the whip he still carried unravel. Praying for deliverance, he just had the one shot, Eggsy sent the end of the whip flying up to wrap itself around a rafter, using it to sail over towards the wall and then push off that, flipping them around to send them flying into the branches of the sacred tree the worshippers had built the building around.

Leaving Harry in the branches Eggsy hopped back down to knock unconscious those still fighting, no easy task, but eventually he was the last man standing with multiple cuts, bruises, and a couple cracked bones to show for it.

Climbing up the tree to get back to Harry once he'd done what he could for those still living, Eggsy wasn't surprised or pleased to find Harry conscious, though obviously still dazed and out of it as he struggled to get away from Eggsy and return to the ground floor.

Not about to let him, and at his wits end as to how he could help Harry, Eggsy's thoughts frantically turned to the lessons he'd been given about potions and bespelled people while he climbed down the tree as Harry attempted to do the same, Eggsy grateful for the fact that the man was obviously not an experienced tree climber.

He didn't have a wizard on hand to help Harry, and Eggsy doubted that the people outside would just hand over the antidote for this, if there even was one. And call him crazy, but Eggsy figured that they'd kill him on sight. And while he had faith in his own abilities, and it went without saying he wanted to kill them all, Eggsy knew he couldn't risk it anyway because he couldn't take Harry with him, and he certainly wasn't about to leave the love of his life in here either.

Oh.

Eyes widening as a possibility occurred to him, an old wives tale that he'd heard about in countless stories when he was a boy and his mum had still read to him, Eggsy looked into Harry's blank stare as he considered for a moment the pros and cons of putting his trust in the one thing that was supposed to be stronger than any man made magic, before saying to hell with it.

Launching himself forward Eggsy cupped Harry's face and pressed their lips together while Harry's fingers wrapped around his throat, the man obviously intending to choke the life out of him.

And they did, for a few very scary couple of heartbeats, and then Harry's fingers suddenly eased their grip, Eggsy breaking off the kiss and pulling back a little to see Harry blinking back at him, like he was struggling to wake up from a very deep sleep.

"Harry? Harry, can a hear me?"

"Eggsy?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it's Eggsy." And apparently the myth about the power of true love's kiss wasn't an old wives tale after all. Thank heavens.

Wrapping his fingers around Harry's wrist Eggsy brought the man's hand up and then pressed his other hands against it, lining their fingers up for a moment before linking their fingers in a tight grip. "Ya with me, Harry?"

"Yes. I…what happened? I was in a jungle, being attacked by countless ape like creatures and then…what are you doing here? Where are we?"

"I don't know. But we gotta get out of here now."

)

Sitting in the cold, unhospitable room he'd been given in the tower, Harry contemplated his impending death with cool resignation. He knew that his fellow Kingsmen would attempt to change the king's mind about executing him, but Harry didn't hold out hope that Arthur would change his mind. The old man was convinced that Harry had had a psychotic breakdown, which had led to him murdering a whole building full of peasants. And in truth Harry hadn't really been in any condition to argue his case when Eggsy had gotten them back to their kingdom. He still couldn't wrap his mind around what had happened, what he'd done, and frankly Harry feared closing his eyes and trying to sleep, knowing that the nightmare of what he'd done was just waiting to haunt him.

Logically he knew he had been bespelled, though he had no idea how Eggsy had managed to remove the spell given that the boy had no experience or training in that sort of thing. He'd faded in and out of consciousness during the trip home due to blood loss, and when he'd been awake he'd concentrated on other things, not wanting to think about what had happened.

If he was given the chance, and he prayed that he would, Harry wouldn't ask for his own release, but beg instead that the king spare Eggsy. Harry knew that the boy had been arrested along with him, Merlin had informed him of the boy's fate, and the idea that his boy might be jailed or even executed when Eggsy had done nothing but save him and the few survivors of the massacre…

He would let no harm come to his boy. He didn't know how but he'd find a way.

He wasn't going to fail to protect Eggsy on top of everything else.

A scrapping noise interrupting his thoughts, Harry got to his feet and braced to defend himself as he watched as one of the rectangle shaped stones that made up his floor slowly rose up and then tipped backwards, a yellow mage light flying up to illuminate the room as a very familiar head and then shoulders popped into view.

The boy's back to him, Harry had just opened his mouth to say Eggsy's name when the boy in question twisted around to look in his direction, a grin on his bruised face.

"Ah, thought I heard someone up here." With his usual grace Eggsy pulled himself up and then started dusting off his clothes, which certainly looked the worse for wear. "I have to say that being held prisoner here rather bites the dust, Harry. Are there rats in here?" Eggsy looked around for them. "Not that the scare me or nothing, cause we got plenty of them in my neighborhood, but I hate when they jump out at you."

Struck dumb, Harry could do nothing more to shake his head, having mercifully not spotted a single rat in his cell yet. If he lived he'd have to compliment housekeeping and the castle cats for their excellent work there.

"So you ready to get the hell out of here, then? The king's been bespelled by that Valentine bastard, that's the real reason he locked you up in here. I heard all about it from Princess Tilde; the bastard locked her up and plans to force her to marry his son tomorrow. Real nice bird, she offered me a kiss and more if I got her out of her cell." The eyebrow wiggling Eggsy treated him to made it clear just what kind of reward the princess had offered his boy.

The mental images he was getting were enough to jolt Harry into recovering his words. "A gentleman does not demand favors from damsels in distress, Eggsy."

"Well to be fair all I asked for was the kiss. She offered the rest."

"I see." And so his day just got that much worse, Harry acknowledged, accepting the crippling pain that was the news that he'd destroyed any chance of happiness with Eggsy the day before. Between the harsh words they'd spoken to each other and what Eggsy had seen him do at that temple…

"I accepted the kiss, I mean who wouldn't want to be able to brag about getting a kiss from a real princess, but I told her I had to regretfully decline the rest. I turned her over to Roxy before comin to find ya. After I'd briefed Merlin and her on what was goin on of course."

"You…you declined." Harry repeated, his stupid heart shuddering with the faint hope he couldn't seem to extinguish where Eggsy was concerned.

"Yeah. And we can talk about why after we save the kingdom and all that shite. It's you, me, Roxy, and Merlin at the moment. He says there's no telling who's under Valentine's control and who ain't." A worried look in his direction. "I know you ain't up to it, really, so stay close ta me, okay?"

Inclining his head Harry took a controlling breath and then stated that they better get going, watching Eggsy hop back down the hole he'd come up through earlier.

Harry didn't protest when Eggsy's hands locked onto his waist when he carefully lowered himself down after the boy. He was well aware of his barely treated injuries, and given the battle ahead Harry knew he needed to be as careful for as long as possible. Eggsy's life might depend upon it.

Being touched by Eggsy was certainly not a hardship either.

Together they headed down the tower steps once the reached it, it occurring to Harry as he watched Eggsy hurry down the steps that the boy didn't even have any obligation to do what he was doing. The boy wasn't a part of Kingsman or even the guard, had no sworn duty to serve and protect the way the rest of them did. Eggsy actually had every reason to tell them that they were on their own. But no, here his boy was, doing what was right and just. Proving again that he was Kingsman material, just as Harry had known him to be.

It was those thoughts that reminded Harry of the harsh words that had been spoken between them the last time they'd conversed before he'd left for the mission from hell. He'd said some horrible things to Eggsy, and owed the man both an apology and thanks for once again saving his life.

And given that he might end up dead before dawn rose…Harry reached out to take Eggsy's hand as they ran down a hallway, the boy looking over at him questioningly.

"Eggsy, I'm so very sorry for the harsh things that I said after your Kingsman training was over. I was upset that you didn't get in, but I shouldn't have taken that out on you. You deserved to get in, and I'm…I shouldn't have made you think that I thought less of you for failing that final test. That you would put the welfare of your pet over something we both know you wanted more than anything…I should have been proud that you have such a loyal and true heart."

Looking shocked and then cautiously hopeful, Eggsy smiled at him a little even as he asked him if he was just saying that because they might end up very dead before the night was over.

"I mean it regardless of our ultimate fate."

A wider smile. "Good. I'm sorry for the shite I said ta ya too."

Both of them grinning at each other like idiots, no more words said as they conserved their energy for the fight ahead.

As planned the new Lancelot and Merlin were waiting for them, both armed and ready to do battle.

"The odds are the worst we've ever had." Merlin stated bluntly when they came to a stop in front of his friend, the older man aiming a dark look in Eggsy's direction. "And since Eggsy won't tell me how the hell he managed to wake you up from the spell-"

"I told ya, it won't work on no one else!"

"And I told you that you don't have enough knowledge about spells and potions to know that!"

The two glaring at each other fiercely, Harry was out to sea about why Eggsy wouldn't want to tell Merlin what he'd done while Roxy smirked and rolled her eyes at the two.

Picking up on that Harry asked her if she knew what Eggsy had done given her reaction.

"Well that should be obvious, Sir." When Merlin and Harry gave her questioning looks while Eggsy went pink cheeked, the girl gave them a patient look. "Like Merlin said Eggsy doesn't have more than a basic understanding of spells, and we already know that whatever Valentine has cooked up is so advanced that even the most advanced magical shields were penetrated. There's only one power at Eggsy's disposal that could override that spell. A power that can only work on one person, and one person only."

It took them a moment, but Harry could see his own realization echoed on Merlin's face as they both turned to look in the direction of the furiously blushing boy beside them.

True Love's Kiss

"Eggsy."

"Ah, there you are. I was thinking I was gonna have to go up to that nasty tower to get you two. Thanks for sparing me that!"

And that was all the warning Valentine gave as he ordered his men to kill the Kingsman they'd stumbled across.


	13. Kisses and Kingsman

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading and sticking with me until the end. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Kisses and Kingsman

Harry was nervous as hell as he made his way through the myriad of castle hallways. He wasn't moving nearly as quickly or smoothly as he would normally, but the injuries he'd received on his last mission, on top of the wounds he'd sustained while taking back the castle, meant it would be a while before he was back at the top of his game. And even then he had some permanent injuries that would follow him into death, including a wound to the left side of his face that had definitely left a mark guaranteed to mar whatever looks he'd been in possession of before.

But pushing his vanity and personal nightmares aside for the moment, no easy task these days, Harry focused on the fact that he was on his way to see Eggsy. Which didn't help much either, actually, since the idea of being alone with the boy, even when he had good news for him, scared the hell out of him. They hadn't really been alone together since Eggsy had liberated him from the tower; the time they'd spent in the medical wing together didn't count in his opinion. They'd both been highly medicated. And after that he'd had his hands full thanks to the fact that the entire royal family had ended up dead, Valentine blowing their heads literally off their necks when it became clear that his plans were ruined.

Thankfully only a couple of Kingsman had been under Valentine's control, and so once the dust had settled and the bad guys had been dispatched the Kingsman as an almost whole had been able to take over the country and hold it while everything was sorted out.

Ironically enough Princess Tilde was one of the closest relatives to the now deceased royal family, the former king her father's second cousin, and since she was there already, with no chance of inheriting her own kingdom, the young princess declared that she'd be happy to stay and whip the country into shape. Harry thought she'd do a wonderful job, and would have been thrilled to have her if not for the fact that he was pretty sure she still had her eye on Eggsy.

His Eggsy.

No, not his Eggsy. No promises had been made. Hell, he hadn't even had the chance to ask Eggsy about what he'd done to free him from Valentine's spell. They could be wrong about the boy having used True Love's Kiss after all. Eggsy would have to love him with every fiber of his being, to the depths of the boy's very soul, for that to be the case.

The idea that he could be worthy of such a gift, that Eggsy could love him as much as he loved him…

The sound of footsteps approaching reaching his ears, Harry focused and nodded respectfully in Roxy's direction, the girl looking a little ridiculous in a puffy pink dress he was willing to bet the knight's mother had forced on her for the party that would be starting in an hour or so to celebrate the kingdom surviving Valentine's attempt to destroy them all.

"Galahad."

"Lancelot."

Giving him a look that silently made it clear that comments on her dress would not end well for him, Roxy waited a moment for that to sink in before she addressed more important things. "He's waiting for you as planned. I made sure he was dressed for the occasion and everything."

"Thank you." Harry gave her a short bow, hiding the wince at his body's slight protest at the movement.

"You're welcome. Hurt him and they'll never find your body."

Sure that her threat had been understood Roxy smiled sweetly and then picked up her voluptuous skirts to walk around him, sauntering off as Harry turned to watch her go, a smile on his face despite the fact that he was well aware that she was perfectly serious. The new Lancelot considered Eggsy not only to be her closest friend, but family as well. And she was very protective of him as a result.

Glad that Eggsy had someone so strong and kind in his life, Harry trusted that the two would be best friends for life.

And thoughts returning to Eggsy, Harry took a deep, calming breath and then forced himself to continue on his way, opening the door that led out onto the balcony he'd asked the younger man to meet him on. He'd had to settle for sending a letter, he'd been too busy to ask the boy himself, but the messenger had reported Eggsy's willingness to meet him, and Harry was choosing to take that as a good sign.

Looking up and down the length of the structure Harry spotted Eggsy at the end of the left side, standing in front of the railing in a blue suit that was a stunning frame to the handsomeness Eggsy had already possessed. His boy looked every inch a gentleman, like he'd stepped out of a fairy tale really, the handsome prince come to dance the night away with gorgeous princesses who'd be lined out the door for the chance to waltz with him. He wouldn't blame them either.

As he drew closer Harry made note of what appeared to be a piece of paper, the letter he'd sent if he wasn't mistaken, being pressed up against Eggsy's chest. The boy's head was lifted up towards the sky, his eyes closed for some reason. Was he…wishing on the stars perhaps? The boy's lips were moving, like he was repeating the same word over and over again.

That would be odd, especially as Eggsy had scoffed at the idea of the wishing well on the castle grounds, but that's what it looked like to him. But knowing better than to think he could understand the workings of the boy's mind, Harry settled for taking a spot close to Eggsy, waiting for the boy to realize he was there.

And when Eggsy glanced over finally and saw him, the boy's embarrassment was obvious as he slumped forward, his elbows on the railing as he muttered something about this just figuring, before donning his standard, cocky expression.

"A romantic setting like this, I suppose you want a kiss now?"

"A kiss would be lovely, but we have another piece of business to take care of first."

Eggsy gaped at him, the boy's shock only becoming that much more apparent when Harry asked him to kneel, facing him.

That Eggsy did exactly that, without even asking him why or making a crack about the possible sexual connotation of his order, was to Harry a definite testament to how stunned his boy was. And while he was tempted to laugh Harry restrained himself, the situation calling for some gravity.

Drawing his sword from his side Harry gave Eggsy a reassuring look before lowering the blade down to touch the boy's shoulder. "In recognition of your bravery, valor, and selflessness in defending your kingdom from evil forces that would have destroyed it, I hearby officially welcome you into the ranks of Kingsman. Congratulations, Eggsy Unwin. The role of Tristan is yours." A wide smile as he returned his sword to his scabbard. "Your knighthood will be official announced tonight, by Princess Tilde, but it's my privilege to knight you officially."

"I'm…I'm a Kingsman now?"

"Yes. And I couldn't be prouder of you."

Like his words had finally jolted Eggsy to action, the boy all but leapt to his feet, Eggsy's fingers digging into his shoulders as the boy stared up at him and asked him to repeat that.

"You're a Kingsman, Eggsy. You did it."

Beaming, that was the only word for the sheer happiness lighting up the boy's face, Eggsy was truly beautiful in the moonlight. Which was a fact he only had a moment to appreciate before Eggsy was suddenly pulling his head down for a kiss, Harry immediately wrapping his arms around the boy's waist as he returned the kiss with all the love and happiness he had for Eggsy powering it. He didn't remember their first kiss, if that had been the case, but he would make up for that this time around.

Yes, most definitely a true love's kiss on both their parts, Harry realized a heartbeat later, the magic of the emotion practically saturating the kiss so that both men were seeing stars by the time they pulled back a little for air, Eggsy's hands lowering to fist in the lapels of the uniform Harry was currently wearing.

"A Kingman. You just kissed yourself a Kingsman."

"Yes. And I'm about to do it again."

And so saying Harry pulled Eggsy in for another kiss, the boy happy to oblige him as they stood bathed in moonlight, neither remotely interested in being anywhere but where they were. And then Harry pulled Eggsy into a hug when the kiss ended, holding his boy tight in his arms as he just savored being able to hold him. Knowing that he had the right.

"Harry."

"Yes?"

"I...uhm…do ya think, if I try really hard and get to be one of the best Kingsman ever…ya-you could…fall in love with me too?"

Jerking a little in surprise, Harry closed his eyes for a moment and then gently pulled back, keeping his arms wrapped around Eggsy's waist as he met the other man's gaze squarely. "Eggsy. I'm already in love with you."

"H-Harry. Really?"

"Really. I'm rather hopelessly in love you."

"I love ya too."

Beaming right back at his boy, Harry lowered his head for another true love's kiss.

)

Epilogue

Standing guard at the front door, it was his turn and he'd already been assigned another task after this once the guards who were supposed to be watching the door arrived, Eggsy couldn't help but glance at his pocket watch, noting the time with a roll of his eyes. He'd been a Kingsman for nearly two years now, and the fact that Harry was almost always late for these meetings, unless Eggsy made sure to get him there on time, continued to amuse him. When he'd first joined Kingsman he'd thought the man was the perfect Kingsman…and he'd enjoyed learning otherwise. His Harry had quirks just like everyone else, and being late unless it was important was one of them.

Humming along with the Kingsman song, which they had to sing every bloody meeting unless time was of the essence, Eggsy rocked back and forth on his heels, wondering not for the first time if Harry dragged his feet to avoid having to sing with the others. Or suffer through Kay's singing. The man couldn't carry a tune to save his life.

Hearing footsteps, and knowing the sound of this man's strides well, Eggsy smiled a little to himself but pretended not to notice his man's approach, since he was supposed to be all serious at the moment. Manning his post as it were.

And then Harry was walking past him, close enough that Eggsy got a good nose full of the sexy as hell cologne the older man always wore, before Harry was slipping past and through the open door, Eggsy unable to resist glancing in to watch Harry stride down the steps to take his proper seat.

Three minutes later the guards finally arrived to take over, Eggsy leaving his post to retrieve the ladder that had been left by the door, and which he had been asked to bring in with him once the guards arrived. Ladder held above his head, he didn't want any dirt on it to transfer onto his suit easily, Eggsy headed back towards the door, the guards holding it open for him so that he could get through the doorway.

Heading down the stairs while the huge bottle that had washed up on their kingdom's shore was brought in by other guards, Eggsy had just reached the bottom of the steps without incident when he nearly beaned Merlin in the head, which had his former trainer glaring at him and Eggsy moving back, which meant he nearly swiped a couple of other people in the front before he finally managed to get the ladder where it was supposed to go, which was up against the bottle so that he could climb up it and pull out the large piece of paper currently residing in the giant sized bottle out. Or at least that was the plan.

Climbing up the ladder, which was a piece of junk that should be replaced in the near future, Eggsy scowled a little at the fact that there were thirteen steps, having become somewhat superstitious since wishing on wells and stars had worked for him in the past.

Opting to skip the last step, just to be on the safe side, Eggsy used the rope the guards had already tied around the bottle to get the rest of the way up. And once there Eggsy was faced with the fun chore of tugging and pulling at the cork currently sealing the bottle shut, working it free after exercising considerable effort.

Managing it with a smile of satisfaction, Eggsy dropped the cork off to the side and then carefully descended into the neck of the bottle with the help of the rope. Using his gymnastic ability to do the splits while hanging upside down, Eggsy pulled the rolled up piece of paper up until he could finally push it out the top so that it would unroll and spread out in front.

Unfortunately the slipperiness of the wet bottle had him losing his balance, though at least he landed on his feet. With a splash.

Scowling over that fact Eggsy forced himself to turn his attention to Merlin, who'd begun to read aloud the words written on the paper. Unfortunately the sea water had messed with both the paper and the ink, so it wasn't easy going, apparently. Even with Harry's help the middle half of what was apparently a letter asking for help was nearly impossible to make out. Eggsy tried to shift around inside the bottle so that he could get a look at it too, the angle he was at making that impossible.

But it would seem that a girl named Penny was in serious trouble.

"Penny, and Morningside Orphanage. That's not much to go on." Merlin grumbled, frowning down at the piece of paper. He was all about information after all, and this was not going to give him the answers he was looking for.

"The poor girl." Harry murmured, motioning towards the page as he stated that the many spelling mistakes and basic penmanship made it clear that the writer of the note was very young.

After a few moments of consideration, Merlin nodded his head decisively. "Galahad, as you speak Giant fluently, and they know you over there, I'm going to send you on this one."

Images of Harry being surrounded by giants, who were known to be short tempered, quick to violence, and with the unfortunate habit of not looking where they were going, Eggsy lost the majority of the color in his cheeks as he immediately raised a hand and started knocking on the glass until Merlin looked in his direction.

"I don't think it's a good idea for Galahad to be going on his own. It could be really dangerous."

Merlin smirked at him. "Actually, before you interrupted, I was going to say that Galahad should pick someone to go with him. The giants tend to be hostile towards us, and they won't appreciate us sticking our noses into their business. Backup only makes sense in this case."

"Hmmm. This is a most difficult decision. Who should I pick?"

Harry made a show of looking around at the other Kingsman, Eggsy frowning even though he already knew that there was no way Harry wasn't going to pick him. And not wanting it to be obvious that he was annoyed to be strung out even just a little, the older agents were always picking on him about that sort of thing, Eggsy concentrated on using the rope to climb back up towards the top.

And then, finally, Harry turned around on his heels and smiled up at Eggsy, who'd just reached the top of the bottle and was climbing out as Harry stated that he chose Tristian to be his co agent.

Giving the man a wink, Eggsy carefully made his way down and started climbing down the steps until he was back on the ground, taking his place at Harry's side until they were told to take their seats so that other business could be discussed.

Following Galahad back to their assigned seats, and ignoring his wet trousers, Eggsy paid attention for the rest of the meeting, eager to get going on their mission.

The meeting lasting an hour, it was finally time for them to head out, Eggsy matching his step to Harry's as they headed down the hallway, Eggsy listening as Harry rhymed off the various things they'd need to pick up from home before arranging transportation to their destination.

"This could be a long mission, with so little to go on."

"Fine with me, seeing as I'll have my handsome husband around ta keep me company."

"And I'll have mine." Harry agreed with a smile, leaning over to steal a quick kiss before linking their fingers together, giving their hands a swing as they continued down the hallway.

They were married, they were Kingsman, and they loved each other more than life.

They were going to live happily ever after. Harry and Eggsy were sure of it.

The End

)

So this is the end, since all the other Disney couples either didn't work for me or knew each other before the movie started, and therefore their first meeting context is unknown. I hope you enjoyed, below is a list of the last movies used.

Chapter ten was Cinderella and then Robin Hood, eleven was Peter Pan and then Snow White. Twelve was Tarzan followed by The Black Cauldron, and finally The Princess and the Frog and The Rescuers.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
